LADRÓN DE CORAZONES
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ll Lo prometido es deuda, Love Hao! He aquí el HoroxAnna para ti! ll  Él es el ladrón más buscado del pueblo. Ella es explotada por su abuela. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando ella se entere que, él no sólo es bueno para robar dinero? ll HoroxAnna EXCLUSIVO! ll
1. Chapter 1

**+LADRÓN DE CORAZONES+**

**+STAGE 01: DINAMITA+**

Le resultó cómico, encontrarse con su foto, regada por toda la ciudad.

Aunque en realidad no lo favorecía en lo absoluto y lo pintaba bastante feo, no podía negar la satisfacción que le daba que los estúpidos policías le estuvieran persiguiendo, sólo porque se había mandado una de las suyas la semana pasada.

¿Pero qué? Él era un hombre bastante joven pero tenía sus ambiciones de igual manera, él también soñaba con ganarse una fortuna sin ensuciarse las manos y con tener la casita perfecta que se hiciera pasar prácticamente por mansión.

Sólo que la gente del pueblo eran todos unos ignorantes, nadie pretendía nada mejor para sus miserables vidas y lamentablemente él destacaba de esa población tarada, por eso la policía le odiaba como si fuera el peor criminal y por eso también lo perseguían como si fuera algun asesino en serie.

Y bueno, como él disfrutaba muchisimo más que cualquier otra cosa el llamar la atención de esos ineptos... siempre encontraba motivos para empeorar su mala reputación, quizá pintar la maldita comisaría con ofensas de lo más descaradas o pinchar las ruedas de las patrullas dejando de a pie a los incompetentes alguaciles.

Pero la última había sido la mejor de sus hazañas, idear un plan maestro con sus fieles muchachitos seguidores y así asaltar el banco más grande del chiquito pueblo, encima a plena luz del día y con la cara al descubierto para que la Ley viniera tras de él.

Había sido una jugada arriesgada y había salido bien, tuvo que correr por más de tres horas llevandose a cualquiera por delante y terminó en lugar tan tremendamente oloroso que le dada nauseas, dandome paso ante la puerta entreabierta que lo invataba a pasar y así se escondió minimamente de la persecución sólo para tomarse un descanso.

¿Qué? Obvio que a alguien como él, algo tan insignificante como eso, no lo iba a dejar sin aliento ni por casualidad.

Unos cuantos policias estúpidos y gordos no podían hacerle frente, que él se había convertido en el ladrón más buscado en la ciudad y era el entregar su cabeza la recompensa más valiosa, incluso para la mujer que esa vez le acogió sin quejarse.

_**-Ey-habló, por detrás de él-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, flojo?-**_

Horo Horo recordaba perfectamente bien la primera conversación que habían tenido, él le había explicado que se estaba escapando de la policía tan eficaz del pueblo y que sólo necesitaba quedarse un rato para asegurarse de que no lo atraparan, cosa que ella pareció tomar en chiste y únicamente se echó a reír frente al **"supuesto"** invento del hombre.

Lo primero que le provocó esa mujer fue coraje, era tan estúpida que ni se daba cuenta en la situación de riesgo en que estaba y que actualmente él disfrutaba muchisimo más de lo que disfrutaba la compañía de esa mujer, esa mujer rubia que andaba delante de él con un sostén bastante pobretón y con una falda tan corta que tranquilamente él podría ver visto sus bragas.

No era que le interesara precisamente involucrarse con una mujer, pero... cuando ella se soltó depositando su confianza en él, Horo Horo se sintió como un estúpido quedandose atento para escuchar las palabras de su acompañante y cómo ella movió la boca para por fin darle la razón, exigiendole sutilmente que le contara por qué hacía lo que hacía y por qué había terminado justo en ese lugar con ella.

Y sin embargo fue la historia de la mujer lo que lo dejó en seco, ella le habló del lugar roñoso en el que por su cuenta se había instalado y de cómo sobrevivía sin tener un empleo con el cual sustentarse, lo que dejó al chico como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión del triple de su tamaño y así le dieron ganas de sacar a la pobre rubia del matirio que había sido su vida en los últimos cuatro años.

Él admitía que no era un hombre del todo sensible, pero... el haberle escuchado decir que trabajaba para su abuela, en un negocio tan sucio como le parecía vender su cuerpo por dinero, fue quizá el disparador que desató una rabia que en su vida creyó que sentiría.

¿Había sido casualidad, que se encontrara con esa mujer? Eso ya poco le importaba, en realidad.

Tenía que hacer algo para liberarla minimamente de aquella cosa, tenía que hacer algo para que ella no siguiera viviendo semejante situación y para que no se rebajara a tal cosa con tal de conseguir dinero, que no se diera el gusto de vivir bajo los mandatos de una vieja así de puerca y de depender de los gustos retorcidos de algun que otro viejo verde.

_**-Mi historia no se compara con la tuya, en serio-confesó él, tratando de entender-No sé cómo lo aguantas-**_

_**-¿Qué puedo hacer?-se limitó a decir, la rubia a punto de llorar-No tengo trabajo, no tengo dinero, no tengo adonde ir...-enumeró, con impotencia-No tengo nada más que no sea esto...-**_

_**-Bueno, no es que yo tenga mucho que ofrecer, pero...-esquivó él, el hecho de sonar sensible-Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres-**_

_**-Estás escapando de la policía, porque robaste un banco-le recriminó, la mujer con soberbía-¿En serio crees que eres una buena influencia?-**_

_**-¿Y quedarte con tu abuela, sí lo es?-la desafió, él-¿Quieres estar toda tu vida estancada en este lugar de porquería?-**_

_**-Cómplice de un ladrón-habló la mujer, con una sonrisa en la cara-Nunca pensé que mi vida llegaría a esto-**_

_**-Es el último tren, linda-se hizo el cómico, haciendose el galán-O que te subes o te bajas-**_

_**-Mientras que no me mandes a la cárcel...-reprimió la felicidad que le daba, la propuesta por parte del hombre-Supongo que está bien, ¿no crees?-**_

_**-El dinero sobra, así que...-jugó aventurero, con la bolsa en su espalda-Podemos hacer lo que queramos, bonita-**_

_**-Anna-refutó, ella-Soy Anna-extendió, su mano-Kyoyama, Anna-**_

_**-Usui, Horo Horo-respondió cortés, a la introducción-Pero puedes llamarme "ladrón" o lo que quieras-**_

_**-¿Ladrón de qué?-bromeó, ella, divertida**_

_**-Ladrón de corazones, primor-y así, depositó un beso en su mano, galantemente**_

De ese instante llevaba una semana viajando con su repentina acompañante, ya se había acostumbrado a alguna manías que ella tenía a la hora de comunicarse y se había dado cuenta que ella sólo hablaba de temas que le interesaran, de lo contrario simplemente lo ignoraría y le dejaría hablando solo como un loco.

Pero todos esos momentos fueron victimas de la persecución de la inútil policía, él la había llevado corriendo para todos lados y la había hecho pasar por la mayor de las dificultades, dejar que un hombre como él la cargara en su espalda y que le escuchara decir que por nada del mundo se soltara de él.

Quizá había sido lo más sincero que le había escuchado decir en lo poco que lo conocía, la caballerosidad que emanaba de él casi inconsientemente y esa idea chiquilina que parecía tener de tratarla como un bebé, habían empezado a hacerle creer que tal vez no era tan mala idea estar con un ladrón.

Si él lo menos que tenía para con ella era maldad, al contrario la miraba con la cara que un hombre nunca antes la había mirado y se preocupaba por ella como nunca antes alguien se había preocupado, lo que a ella interiormente le dio cierta ternura y quizá un poco de cariño invadió su corazón inexperto.

Se convenció a simisma de que eran tonterías y dejó pasar el asunto, estaba segura de que él no se la iba a dejar fácil y que iba a encontrar la forma de que ella también hiciera su parte, si era que realmente iban a compartir la ganancia como dignos cómplices.

Al menos eso le inspiraba a pensar estando sentada frente a la fogata, se habían acomodado en un rincón apartado de aquel deshecho bosque y él había ido por un poco más de madera para mantener vivo el fuego, comentario que a ella primero le pareció inofensivo y que después encontró sumamente sugerente pero degenerado.

Se había largado de aquella pocilga con un hombre que parecía insinuarsele, que se había robado prácticamente el banco más grande del pueblo entero y que se hacía el galán con ella para dejarla como una típica tarada enamorada, como si no alcanzara con que la policía ya tuviera fichado su bellisimo rostro y que toda la ciudad la hubiera visto mostrar tanto los senos como el trasero.

Le daba coraje sólo pensar en lo insensato que había sido su nuevo ladrón, había ignorado el hecho de que ella en algún rincón siguía siendo una dama y la había cargado en su espalda sin fijarse que ella en realidad no andaba muy vestida, deleitando así a toda la población con el rebote de sus medianos senos y enseñando frente a las miradas lascivas el trasero con que Dios la había premiado.

**-Como te odio, Horo Horo-murmuró, dejandose llevar por los recuerdos**

Entonces lo encontró agregandole unos chicos leños a la fogata, el fuego pareció agrandarse notablemente apenas tiró el primero y ella dejó escapar una risita cuando él se hizo para atrás, creyendo que se quemaría la cara estando tan cerca o peor aún las manos con las que hoy había sostenido a la chica.

Horo Horo no era en realidad un muchacho pervertido, pero... su compañera de viaje lo tenía con una curiosidad que le estaba matando, ella a veces parecía tan tierna como un osito de peluche y a veces era tan ácida como el mismisimo veneno, lo que le provocó a él un interés peculiarmente extraño y una necesidad de estar cerca de ella que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

Además no podía negar que ella era endemoniadamente hermosa; la boquita que a veces entreabierta lo invitaba a colarse, la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros que le tenían como perdido, la sonrisa raramente espontanea por la que sentía perder la cabeza, la suavidad de su piel blanca que ansiaba volver a tocar, el cabello rubio tan corto que dejaba parte del cuello ofrecido a sus deseos, las piernas largas que quizá le insitaban a romper las barreras, los senos redondos que respiraban entre su escote altamente sugerente...

Eso le hizo acordar que ella aún no había conseguido ropa para cambiarse, seguía con ese conjunto de sostén malcombinado con esa pollera atrevida y encima la noche había caído sobre ellos dandole escalofríos a la mujer, por lo que el chico tan atento se acercó a su linda pero friolenta acompañante y colocó sobre sus hombros chiquitos la camisa que a él lo dejó con el torso desnudo.

**-Ahí está mejor-comentó él, orgulloso-No te vayas a enfermar, ¿eh?-**

**-No me vas a comprar con esto-se hizo, la obstinada-Que te quede claro-**

**-Eh, tranquila-se echó tranquilo, a su lado-Los hombres no sentimos el frío tanto como las mujeres-comentó, en tono gracioso-Es simple cortesía, nada más-**

**-Que comentario más estúpido-contestó, como ofendida-Estás orgulloso de ser hombre, ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí, lo estoy-admitió, él-Pero tampoco me sentiría menos cosa, si fuera mujer-**

**-¿Huh?-encarnó las cejas, la malhumorada mujer-¿Estás insinuando que yo me siento así?-**

**-Es lo que te han hecho sentir, estoy seguro-le habló, serio-Pero quedate tranquila, que no volverás a ese lugar-**

**-¿Qué?-bromeó, ella-¿Te crees que eres realmente rico, como para mantenerme toda la vida?-**

**-Bueno, si no alcanza con lo que tengo...-contestó, pensando, seguro-Me robaré otro banco, entonces-completó, con una sonrisa-Con tal de que no estés mal, claro-**

**-Eres un cursi-apartó la cara, ella-No te creo-ignoró, el sonrojo-¿De dónde sacaste todas esas cosas?-**

**-Lo digo en serio-repitió, confirmando, él-No estoy bromeando-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-le miró, ella, entre divertida**

**-Te saqué de ahí y no voy a permitir que vuelvas-prometió, más seguro que nunca-Pero tampoco puedo ir a prisión, parece-pensó, en las posibilidades-De lo contrario, ¿quién te va a mantener, eh?-**

**-Eres muy bueno, como para estar metido en esto-se sinceró, frente a su compañero-¿Te lo había dicho antes?-**

**-Me gustan los problemas, nada más-contestó, él, como provocandola-Y tú, parece que eres dinamita, Anna-**

**-Sí, claro-le sonrió, pícara-Pero aún te falta mucho, para hacerme explotar, ladroncito-**


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: CÓMPLICE+**

La primer noche que pasaron despiertos los dos, le sirivó para conocerla mejor de lo que ya creía conocerla.

Se enteró hasta del más íntimo detalle de la vida que la mujer quiso contarle, estuvo al tanto de sus gustos infantiles por los dulces que vendían a la vuelta de su casucha y de la necesidad quizá adolescente que la unía a una provadita de alcohol, asunto que él encontró sinceramente cómico y de alguna manera similar a aquellos pasados días de su linda juventud.

No creía llevarle mucho a su casi pequeña compañera de viaje, pero... estaba seguro de que podía afirmar que algún que otro añito le hacían mayor, quizá porque ella todavía tenía este toque de incoencia en su cara o porque su voz a veces sonaba igualita a la una chiquita caprichosa, cosa que él encontraba tan tierna como peligrosa y no recayó en lo mucho que se estaba apegando a la joven mujer.

Pero igual parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto tener algo así con ella, se sentía realmente cómodo cada vez que se sentaban los dos a hablar y era ella la primera que mostraba interés en contar sus dilemas, que la perseguían desde que decidió escaprse con él y dejar que el negocio que dependía de sus encantos se pudriera en el infierno.

Él únicamente encontraba gracioso el ponerse a charlar de semejante cosa, le daba risa que la rubia le presentara berrinches como si realmente se conocieran y que encima terminara golpeandole la cabeza, antes de repetirle que siempre se portaba como un idiota y que nunca escuchaba lo que ella tenía para decir.

Exactamente pasó así, les había tomado una sola noche en vela desarrollar una confianza que quizá construirían en años y que ella no se pusiera nerviosa si él le revoloteaba demasiado cerca, hasta el punto en que ella terminaba recargada en su hombro y así escuchaba al hombre tierno hablarle de sus historias de aventuras.

En realidad Horo Horo no era un chico que hubiera nacido con un don para el humor, al contrario a ella le parecían bastante malos los chistes que hacía y pocos confiable el hecho de que hubiera vivido semejante cosas, como si él se pintara como un pirata que navegaba por el siete mares y que ahora escapaba por tierra de l,a Marina que no le perdía pisada.

Sin embargo la voz de él tan entusiasmada la mantuvo despierta toda la noche, con un estado tan desbordante de felicidad que ni ella se lo creía y con una comodidad tan tremenda que de vez en cuando sentía un escalofrío, cada vez que le veía sonreír como ya había sonreído mil veces y así hacer que las mejillas de la rubiecita ardieran de calor.

¿Que si durmieron? Ella durmió menos que él, en realidad.

**-Incluso pones esa cara cuando duermes-dijo, medio conmovida-Idiota-**

Después de dedicarle suavemente ese comentario, la recién despierta cómplice se dedicó a regalarle una última mirada al dormilón y así marchó hacia el chiquito lago que reposaba algo cerca frente a ellos, como ofreciendose a que la chica depositara sus impurezas dentro y tomara una especie de baño que hasta podía resultarle exhibicionista.

Pero como el ladrón del banco aún continuaba dormido como un bebé, ella simplemente se tomó el atrevimiento de desnudarse de golpe y entonces meterse en el agua fría que primero le dio un escalofrío, antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a la temperatura marcada a primeras horas de la mañana y zambullirse dentro para olvidar la estúpida culpabilidad que sentía por haberme dejado aquel negocio.

Fue relajante pasar ese tiempito limpiando todo lo que antes había sido mugre, se sentía tremendamente fresca entre las aguas calmas del pequeño lago y estar entre medio de tanta naturaleza le traía muchisima tranquilidad, como si pudiera dejar atrás el tormento que había vivido antes y que con la llegada del hombre de peinado extravagante su vida diera el mejor vuelco de todos.

Quizá se comunicaban por telepatía, pero... él respondió al llamado inconsiente por parte de la mujer, se despertó alterandose un poquito al no verla cerca y se levantó desesperado para mandarse a buscarla, que no fuera cosa que a ella se le antojara delatarlo y quedarse con su dinero después de mandarlo a la cárcel.

Sin embargo se encontró ante sus ojos incrédulos la ropa sugestiva tirada por el césped, marcando un camino que él siguió hipnotizado y así el paisaje le permitió deleitarse con la más grande de sus bellezas, la silueta marcada de la fina mujer de cabello doradamente rubio y la misma que se hallaba ligeramente sumergida en las aguas que hacían brillar su cuerpo moldeado tan perfectamente.

El corazón del antes tierno hombrecito latió salvaje dentro de su pecho, las manos empezaron a sudarle en medio de lo que parecía hipnosis y las piernas se le aflojaron cuando vio a la chica acurrucarse, entre lo que parecía el hueco desde el cuello hasta el hombro y dejar que los pelitos le cubrieran el rostro como si intentara ocultar algo.

**-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó él, sin esconder la preocupación**

**-No-contestó ella, sin verle-¿Por qué debería?-evitó, tocar el tema-No es que extrañe algo, en realidad-**

**-¿Estás arrepentida, entonces?-buscó él, sacarle información-Por ser cómplice de un ladrón, digo-**

**-¿De un ladrón tan pervertido como tú?-refutó ella, siempre tan pícara-No, por supuesto que no-le salió espontaneamente, el sarcasmo-La estoy pasando de maravilla, te juro-**

**-Burlate, si quieres-jugueteó él, también-Pero no eres la primera mujer, que veo desnuda-le habló, de sus andanzas-Así que, no te creas importante-**

**-Sí, claro-sonrió ella, como victoriosa-Y creeme tú, que mi espalda será lo único que verás, en toda tu vida-**

**-No esperaba menos de ti-contestó él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-Eres una mujer con todas las letras, después de todo-**

**-Nunca dejas esa caballerosidad, ¿verdad?-amenazó, con darse vuelta-Así te ganas a las mujeres, ¿no?-volteó y él, también le siguió la corriente-¿Haciendote el que las respetas, más de lo que te respetas a ti mismo?-**

**-¿Crees que, porque soy ladrón, tengo que ser vulgar?-cuestionó él, al oírla dejar el agua-Está bien, admito que quizá estoy fingiendo un poco-habló, de espaldas-Pero lo hago porque sé del ambiente en el que viviste-confesó sincero y ella, casi perdió el orgullo-No quiero tratarte como esos viejos-**

**-Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada-se puso, en dura, de nuevo-No es que me vaya a hacer más mal, ¿cierto?-y así, empezó a vestirse**

**-No soy un mal tipo-dijo él, mirando hacia el cielo-Quiero que sepas eso, nada más-**

**-¿Y quieres que te crea, así de golpe?-se calzó, los interiores-Te robaste un banco, por si no te acuerdas-se acomodó, la pollerita-No es que estés dando el ejemplo, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-él se atrevió, a mirar-Hasta hace un rato, nos llevabamos de maravilla-le reclamó, con una reacción desconocida-¿Por qué me estás echando mala onda, ahora?-**

**-Quizá, porque no importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, no dejas de ser un hombre-respondió, la desconfiada mujer-No importa lo bueno que seas, sigues teniendo las mismas necesidades que cualquier otro-**

**-No me corras con eso-él la frenó, antes de que se escapara-No soy como cualquier otro-**

**-Tal vez-mantuvo la compostura, ella-Pero no me interesa descubrirlo, tampoco-y así, nada más se liberó del agarre**

Fue durisimo para ella actuar de esa manera tan desinteresada frente a él, le había dolido en el fondo actuar como si no tuviera ningún interés en él y como si lo prefiriera lo más lejos posible, cuando lo que más deseaba era que ese hombre la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas y que le susurrara al oído que todo iba a estar bien mientras él pudiera cuidarla.

Pero el orgullo que se negaba a perder como lo que le quedaba de mujer, le impedía avanzar de la manera que venía deseando con él y así la tenía prisionera de una fachada que la hizo ver detestable frente al hombre, el mismo que se planteó ignorarla por lo que restara del insoportable día y dedicarse a las pocas cosas que podía hacer en ese bosque desierto.

Se puso a limpiar cuidadoso los restos de la fogata extinta, las cenizas todavía ardientes que rodeaban los pobres leños quemados y los cigarrillos que se habían fumado los dos como adictos, sin dejarse sucumbir igual ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de la cara que había conocido de la mujer que minutos atrás lo había despreciado.

Como siempre ese silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos, él que juntaba la insignificante mugre como si fuera una mucama y ella que yacía tirada en el césped dandole la espalda sin preocuparse demasiado, como si en realidad estuviera en condiciones de tomar una siesta y dejarle todo el trabajo a él que encima era el dueño del dinero con el que iban a vivir.

Rabia fue lo primero que el chico sintió frente a la actitud de la mujer, le hubiera dicho un millón de cosas horribles si hubiese estado borracho y quizá hubiera hecho que el asunto empeorara sólo para enseñarle una lección, instinto que retuvo en tanto estuvo en el mismo espacio que ella y que expulsó apenas se retiró a fumar con la intención de acabarse el atado.

Se sentó a la orilla del lago que trajo semejante estúpido problema, dejando escapar por el humo toda la frustración que tenía acumulada y la impotencia que le desbordaba el alma en ese momento, sugiriendo así que esa mujer era la causante de sus dilemas y que eran sus caprichos de nena lo que ponía así de loco.

Por eso no se había equivocado al compararla con la misma dinamita, ella era como una bomba de tiempo que hoy había terminado por explotar y él no había sabido cómo parar el estallido, quizá porque ella no se dejaba ver o porque realmente no quería que la conociera ni un poco.

Y eso igual sólo le dio más ganas de ir en contra de su decisión, le dieron más ganas de fastidiarla hasta que ella lo dejara entrar y le hiciera el lugar que ahora de repente parecía negarle, sin darse cuenta que su interés iba más allá del desafío o de lo mucho que él amaba los problemas que venían con una presentación como la de ella.

**-¡No puedes ignorarme toda la vida!-le gritó él, para que lo escuchara-De lo contrario, te dejaré aquí, ¿oíste?-**

**-¡¿Qué me importa?-contestó ella, revelando su estado falso de sueño-¡Ya dejame en paz!-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-la provocó, él-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer, si yo me voy?-se burló, para captar su atención-¿¡De qué vas a vivir, eh?-**

**-¡Puedo arreglarmelas sola!-respondió ella, sin dejarse humillar-¡No te necesito, creído!-**

Seguramente estaban conectados por medio de alguna cosa telepática, él volteó a la par en que ella se acomodó boca arriba y se vieron los dos con una mirada de lo más desafiante, que seguramente ambos estaban dispuestos de jugar este juego de humillación y ver con satisfacción quién terminaba dominando a quién.

Él adicto al juego no pudo hacerse a un lado al captar aquello, sentía los ojos de la mujer puestos en él como tentandolo a acercarse y así hizo caso sin chistar al pedido silencioso de esa vez, sin fijarme que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y que ahí había más de una bomba que podía explotar si no se andaba con cuidado.

No podía negar que en esa ocasión esa mujer le atraía de manera sobrehumana, poco le importaba ya respetarla como ningún hombre la había respetado y era su instinto carnal el que rugía a sus pies, obligandole a acelerar el paso para llegar a su compañera lo antes posible y confesarle que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo el dinero con tal que se quedara con él.

Quizá fue insensato al mandarse así con ella, pero... podía estar seguro de que ella lo había estado provocando, que lo había estado poniendo a prueba a ver que tan lejos se animaba a llegar y él obviamente no tenía intención de echarse atrás, no si la mujer que ahora le hipnotizaba yacía bajo su cuerpo ligeramente encorbado y con la boquita entreabierta tentandolo a que le plantara un beso.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Él se le tiró encima en un segundo y ella, simplemente se lo permitió.

**-No me importa si me odias-le dijo él, entre sonriente-Te vienes conmigo, quieras o no-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-se sintió, victoriosa-¿Qué vas a hacer, eh?-le incitó, a perder el control-¿Me vas a vender por dinero?-**

**-Te dije que no te iba a dejar volver a ese lugar-contestó él, sin dejar de ser un caballero-Y lo pienso cumplir, no importa lo que me cueste-**

**-Cursi-refutó ella, sacando la lengua-No voy a caer en esa-y así, apartó la cara**

**-Como quieras-sonrió él, palpando una pequeña victoria-No sabes lo que te pierdes-susurró en el oído, de su compañera-Cómplice-y así, le depositó un besito, en la mejilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: REGALO+**

Lo primero en lo que invirtió su fortuna, fue en ropa para la que quería animarse, a llamar **"su chica".**

Él sólo calzó una remera nueva que no oliera a sucio y una gorra que le cubriera lo suficiente la cara que lo delataba, mientras acompañaba a la mujer por todo el centro de la ciudad más cercana y la veía probarse los atuendos más lindos que nunca le hubiera imaginado puestos, sólo porque la había conocido prácticamente semidesnuda y porque era el negro el único color que le había visto puesto.

Pero claro que hasta ella se daba cuenta de lo infantil que se veía de rosa, parecía que la hacía diez años más joven o diez años más inocente y no le gustaba nada que él la tomara por una nena chiquita, a la que le gustaba vestirse como una especie de osito y como si estuviera antojada todo el tiempo de algodón de azucar.

Por eso la decisión definitva fue un conjunto despampanante, unos pantaloncitos cortos de color gastado que apenas le tapaban el trasero y una playera sin mangas tremendamente ajustada de color negro, haciendo juego con un par de botas del mismo tono que pasaban ligeramente sus tobillos y un collar como una pulsera de perlas azules para agregarle otro detallesito más a la dama.

Horo Horo sólo se limitó a pagar toda la primer muda de la chica, sentía que estaría en problemas si se animaba a mirar mucho o si ella lo descubría babeandose frente a su atuendo delicuentemente sexy, por lo que abandonaron la tienda como dos normales compradores y se regresaron al hotel donde se habían hospedado para ocultar el dinero.

Anna se sentía agotadisima después de haber caminado tanto rato, se tiró en la cama matrimonial ocupandose todo el lugar literalmente y dio un suspiro en el que hasta el chico pudo palpar su alivio, de tal manera que se aproximó a la ventana con cierto desgano y cerró las cortinas antes de que él terminara por quemarlos vivos.

Quizá fue un impulso el que la obligó a levantarse, pero... alcanzó a su compañero de una manera que ella encontró divertida, se aproximó a él en puntiltas de pie como si estuviera en medio de un espionaje y así le arrebató de golpe la gorra que ocultaba su identidad, lo que provocó que el chico se revoloteara los pelos que ahora lo ponían atractivo y buscara por todos lados recuperar aquello que lo estaba exponiendo como el gran ladrón.

Y lo único que encontró fue la sonrisa divertida de la chica, jugando inocentemente con la gorra entre sus finos dedos y provocandole a él una sensación de picardía que nunca antes había visto en ella, como si no fuera la misma mujer con la que discutió en el bosque o que se había hecho la ofendida sólo porque le gustaba salir ganando siempre.

¿Deseo? ¿Provocación? Claramente, ella estaba logrando que él captara todas esas indirectas, en un milesima de segundo.

De igual manera lo siguiente también le pareció un acto de seduccción, cómo ella se colocó con clase la gorra para nada femenina y cómo la acomodó bien para que al menos se le vieran los ojitos, que clavó en él mordiendose el labio inferior y pasando uno de sus dedos por su tibia boquita entreabierta.

Ella era claramente la viva imagen de la enemiga de la castidad, le había armado todo ese jueguito previo que él imaginaba sexual y el hombre había caído como una mosca en la tela de una araña, sólo que al ladrón no le molestaba que ella le tendiera una trampa o que en el peor de los casos se lo comiera vivo.

¿Era porque la encontraba endemoniadamente seductora? Ni que le fuera a hacer caso a su cabeza, a esta altura.

**-¿La puedo usar yo, mientras estemos aquí dentro?-le suplicó ella, jugandole de inocente**

**-Claro-aceptó él, sonriente-Te queda mejor que a mí, sin duda-**

Fue la experiencia más exitante que había vivido con ella, sólo le había pedido usar su gorra por el rato que estuvieran dentro y sin embargo a él le pareció la mismisima previa antes del acto sexual, quizá porque ella lo había mirado con más lujuria que nunca en su vida o porque a él le resultaba estimulante que ella actuara como una virgen.

Obviamente Anna había logrado su cometido, había conseguido meterme hasta en lo más profundo de sus fantasías hormonales y sólo porque casi se chupó el dedo en frente de su cara, lo que le probaba a la mujer que él era tan básico como cualquier hombre y tenía la misma debilidad que los otros ante el personaje de **"la nenita con viirginidad encima".**

Pero la rubia sólo había querido jugar un poquito con el viajero, había notado que la había estado esquivando desde que se cambió la ropa y exactamente por eso puso a prueba su voluntad, si era realmente ella la que lo intimidaba o si en verdad era su nuevo atuendo el que haría sangrar su nariz por una sola ojeada.

Sin embargo había estado divertido ponerlo frente a semejante presión, prácticamente se le había insinuado en lo que le quedaba de inocencia y hasta había sentido las ganas palpables que a él le invadieron, de plantarle un beso hasta deborarle la boca y llevarla a la cama todas las veces que pudiera hasta que acabara el día.

Era una gran satisfacción para ella comprobar lo que ese hombre sentía, cómo deseaba su cuerpo de la manera más animal que podía exisitr y cómo se moría por arrimarse a su boca de una vez por todas, ignorando que no debía involucrarse con ella de esa manera o de lo contrario no separía capaz de dejarla nunca en su vida.

Igual no podía negar el cansancio que todavía la dominaba, movió las caderas tan danzantes hasta la cama de la habitación y así volvió a desplomarse en el regordete colchón, donde se sintió sofocantemente acogida y dejó huir una especie de gemido que reflejaba el placer que le provocaba semejante comodidad.

Así de la nada apareció la oportunidad que el hombre estaba esperando, cuando ella empezó a golpear los piecitos contra las sábanas limpias y se movió de lado a lado como reclamandole un poco de atención, en tanto emitía los quejidos más adorables que él nunca había escuchado y cerraba los ojitos como entregandose a un sueño que la reclamaba insistentemente.

Obedeció quizá en lo que le tomó una milesima de segundo, se arrodilló frente a los pies ligeramente violentos de la pequeña mujer y así agarró su piel sin poder disimular el deseo que lo indavía, dejandola por fin quieta como también contenta frente a la situación y con un gemido ligeramente suave que escapó de los labios de la rubia con la espalda un poco arqueda.

Lo incitó el ruego que la mujer emitió ante el primer contacto, bajó las manos desde las desarmadas rodillas de **"su chica"** con paciencia y volvió a pasar repetidamente cuando reparó en el efecto producido, en el suave gemido que ella soltaba cada vez que sentía el tacto y cómo su cuerpo parecía vibrar frente a la lentitud de la caricia que la electrizaba.

¿Qué? A él, le dieron ganas de no quitarle los zapatos nunca, en realidad.

Era su única excusa el pretender descalzarla, de lo contrario no estaría prescenciando tal acto de leve lujuria en esa habitación y tener en su poder a la mujer que antes lo había provocado descaradamente, la misma que ahora parecía la viva imagen de una mujer experimentada y la misma que amaba que fuera el hombre el que tomara las riendas en el asunto.

A él le parecía una mujer completamente distinta a su habitual faceta, a simple vista ella se veía definitivamente inalcanzable sin importar los métodos y tan obstinada que nunca cedería ante nada sólo por defender su género, aunque ahora era ella la que se estaba rebajando a ser complacida y a implorarle de la manera más degradante que él siguiera haciendola tan increíblemente feliz.

Igual el ladronzuelo bajó el cierre de las botitas que jugaban como su excusa, despojó a la rubia del par izquierdo sin perderse ni un detalle y se quedó fascinado cuando ella dibujó una sonrisa de lo más complacida, a la par en que él se atrevía a acariciar la planta de su pie desnudo y provocaba que ella le respondiera con la faceta que más le favorecía según el ansioso hombre.

**-Mmm-gimió ella, como entre cariñosa-¿Puedo contratarte como ama de llaves?-**

**-¿Que ese no es trabajo de mujeres, acaso?-comentó él, haciendo un chiste**

**-Eres bueno, quitando los zapatos-agregó ella, como conteniendose-No entiendo por qué no te va el trabajo-**

**-¿Sólo para quitarte los zapatos?-refutó él, siguiendole el juego-Eso es mezquino, Anna-**

**-¿Qué?-escapó de ella, una débil carcajada-¿Vas a decir que quieres sacarme la ropa?-le miró, a la cara-Depravado-**

**-Ey, intento ser respetuoso aquí-contestó él, haciendose el puro-No me tientes, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿Hmm?-encarnó las cejas, ella-¿Eso quieres decir que eres fácil de convencer?-y así, volvió a echarse hacia atrás**

**-Bueno, si me lo vas a pedir tirada en la cama y en esta posición...-señaló él, como entre medio de sus piernas-¿Cómo quieres que me resista?-**

**-No me toques tanto los pies-se opuso ella, liberandose del masaje-¿Es una estrategia para exitarme, acaso?-**

**-¿Cómo crees?-sonrió él, confiado-No necesito caer tan bajo, para conseguir algo contigo-**

**-¿En serio?-lo miró ella, entre provocadora-¿Y qué tan abajo quieres llegar, eh?-y así, se mordió los labios**

**-Todo lo que tú me dejes, linda-contestó él, con ganas de comerle la boca**

Ella se sintió incentivada por la forma en que su compañero habló, provocandole las mismas ganas de avanzar la relación que mantenían y olvidarse de que la mujer estaba cuidandose detenidamente, solamente porque no quería caer en las trampas del ladrón y que fuera ella la única que saliera lastimada después de ese juego.

Pero de igual manera hizo caso a los instintos que la desbordaban, se levantó del lecho animandose a buscar esa boca entreabierta y así siguió camino hasta la ventana dejando escapar su sensualidad, con la que conquistó al chico dispuesto a entregarle lo que fuera y también listo para seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

Así la rubia tomó las riendas en el asunto sin concluir, volteó a ver al varón que me había dejado estupefacto y se agarró gozosamente de las cortinas que amortiguaban la caída del sol, enrredando las largas piernas como jugando eróticamente y mordiendose el labio inferior deliciosamente en medio de una sonrisita que hizo estallar las hormonas del ladrón aventurero.

**-Ven aquí-le ordenó ella, viendole de arriba y levantando un poquito el mentón**

No hubo necesidad de que le repitiera aquella invitación, él entendió enseguida la jugada arriesgada de la joven viajera y sintió una satisfacción interior que no podía explicar, tanto que siquiera intentó disimular la mirada lasciva y él también entró en el juego que se había armado de seducción.

Sin embargo fue enmudecido otra vez por la chica, él le había puesto los ojos inconsientemente en las piernas tan sugestivas y pudo entonces contemplar un acto de tentación que casi le hizo perder la cabeza, por esa mujer que ahora encontraba tan endemoniadamente sexy y tan tremendamente malvada a la hora de hacer explotar su instinto animal.

En realidad, a Horo Horo no se le había olvidado ese detalle, pero... la chiquita mujer aún seguía con una de las botas nuevas recién compradas, que usó para exitar al chico por el gustoso placer que le daba y así ligeramente se ayudó con el otro pie desnudo, para bajar la botita con la misma lentitud que él la había tocado y con la misma lentitud que ahora desesperaba muchisimo más al ladrón.

¿Cómo aguantó aquello? No supo ni por casualidad, pero cuando al fin terminó, él solamente dejó disparar su detonador.

Se arrimó a la expectante mujer recargandose ligeramente contra su cuerpo, se sujetó de las mismas cortinas que ella parecía tirar y miró fijamente a la muchacha que casi parecía estar debajo de él, que le respondió con una risita tremendamente pícara y elevando un poco el mentón para que el hombre se largara a hacerle lo que se moría de ganas de hacerle.

Obvio que Horo Horo no necesitó mucha inteligencia para captar el mensaje, podía sentir el deseo carnal emanando del estrecho cuerpo de ella y cómo esa boquita ansiosa lo invitaba a gozar, por lo que se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica que lo recibieron y así bajó la cabeza para alcanzar aquello que ahora su acompañante le ofrecía.

La tomó por la cintura para atraerla rápido hacia él, ella pasó los brazos tras el potente cuello en un acto de inocencia y entonces le ganó la primer batalla al atractivo bandido, al que le plantó un besito cortito pero electrizante e inconsientemente se enamoró del sabor de esos labios varoniles.

**-Me besaste...-reaccionó él, incrédulo-Tú... me besaste...-**

**-Sí, te besé-respondió ella, entre contenta-Por el día de hoy, ése es tu regalo-y así, le sonrió**


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: APUESTA+**

Después de haber probado las armas de seducción de la mujer, Horo Horo tuvo una idea tremenda, para sacar provecho de semejante don.

Según la mente orgullosa de su compañera, era el plan más estúpido como también machista que hubiera escuchado en su vida y le pareció rídiculo que él se lo relatara, como si realmente fuera a funcionar o como si en verdad los policías fueran tan bobos.

Aunque la había halagado con eso de que era una mujer irresistible, no quería dejar que él la dominara como lo había hecho su abuela antes y que la mandara a hacer ese tipo de cosas que sólo la humillaban, por lo que rotundamente se opusó al plan surgido de aquella cabezita y dejó que el chico se retorciera a su lado suplicandole que no fuera terca.

Y a ella esa situación le produjo un placer inexplicable, tenerlo ahí rogando por su ayuda como si su vida dependiera de ello y oírle repetir incontable número de veces un **"por favor"** cada vez más desesperado, en tanto le ponía las manos en posición como para una especie de plegaria y se mostraba vulnerable frente a la mujer que disfrutaba ser la dominante.

De tal manera que ni se dio cuenta cuándo fue que pasó, cómo hizo para abrazarse a la chica tan delgadita y recargarse en uno de sus hombros que comodamente lo recibieron, despertando en él una sensación tan placentera que prácticamente lo desbordó y convirtiendolo en un adicto al aroma que enamaba de la tersa piel de la hermosa mujer.

Pero a ella no le incomodó en lo absoluto la estrategia por parte del varón, sabía perfectamente qué quería lograr con ese acercamiento que fingió involuntario y podía ver sus intenciones de hacerla caer tan claras como el agua, por lo que sólo se giró ignorando el hecho de que él seguía hablando y pretendió hacerse la sorda frente a cualquier oferta que él pudiera hacerle a cambio.

Sin embargo no contaba para nada con que el varón fuera tan audaz, se giró también casi instantaneamente después de ella y se pegó a su espalda en un intento desmoralizado de establecer contacto, para así sujetarla posesivamente entre sus potentes brazos y acomodarse en su hombro como acurrucandose listo para dormir.

¿Qué? A ella le pareció, al principio, un acto de ternura sano.

Para cuando la mujer reparó en la proximidad que habían establecido, se encontraba ya aprisionada contra el cuerpo latente del joven hombre y víctima de la manera tan elocuente que él tenía para convenserla, cuando lo sintió al fin susurrarle un último **"por favor"** al oído y estamparle un besito nada inocentón detrás de su sensible oreja.

_**-¿Estás loco?-se quejó ella, sin apartarse-¿Por qué tengo que poner yo la cara en la comisaría?-le habló, del plan-Tú robaste el banco, no yo-**_

_**-Exactamente por eso tienes que hacerlo tú-comentó él, sin despegarse-A mí me está buscando la policía, ¿recuerdas?-emitió, como en tono cómico-Y seguramente, toda la maldita estación debe estar plagada con mi foto-**_

_**-¿Y?-se puso, ella, en forra-No te vendría mal, ir a prisión-le jugó, de divertida-Al menos, por un rato-**_

_**-Claro-se alejó él, siguiendole el juego-¿Y dejar que te fugues, con mi dinero?-se acomodó, como arriba de la chica-Ni loco que estuviera-**_

_**-Me ofendes, con tan poco confianza-se giró ella, quedando boca arriba-Soy una mujer de palabra, lo juro-**_

_**-Entonces, haz tu parte, ¿sí?-le repitió él, en medio de la victoria-Sacale información a algun policia tonto y después, me cuentas todos los detalles-volvió a mencionar, la idea tan genial-Te recompensaré, si quieres-**_

_**-Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?-buscó ella, darle un cargo de conciencia-Me sacaste de ese lugar para que no viviera más de esa manera-recordó, el primer encuentro-Y fijate ahora-le miró, entre angustiada-Me estás mandando a "sacarle información" a un policía-**_

_**-No es lo mismo, Anna-justificó él, sin dejar de ser cortés-No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes con él o que te dejes poner la mano encima-le especificó los detalles, ante la mujer que parecía no haber entendido-Simplemente, que contribuyas a nuestra causa, ¿sí?-**_

_**-Te va a costar caro, te lo juro-aceptó ella, sin dar el brazo a torcer-Te voy a hacer pagar, el exponerme así-**_

_**-Tranquila, linda-se levantó él, atrapado en las piernas de su chica-Pide lo que tú quieras, que el dinero sobra-**_

_**-Está bien-se incorporó ella, aproximandose al varón-Apostemos, entonces-le sonrió, como provocandolo-¿Te animas?-y así, volvió a calzarle la gorra, al verdadero dueño**_

_**-Bien-aceptó él, medio juguetón-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-**_

_**-Me vas a llevar a cenar, esta noche-le informó ella, rozandole el pecho-Y quiero una cena, con todo incluido-le vio, con lujuria-Sólo que tú serás mi postre-y prácticamente, buscó los labios del fugitivo**_

_**-De acuerdo-accedió él, sin ocultar la satisfacción-Tú has hablar al policía y a la noche, lo hacemos como tú quieras-**_

_**-Preparate, entonces-le habló ella, casi dentro de la boca varonil-A mí me gusta, estar arriba-**_

A la mujer le había parecido un trato justo, teniendo en cuenta lo que él la estaba mandando a hacer.

Si ella estaba por ir a arriesgar su pellejo, quería asegurarse de que valiera la pena correr semejante riesgo y le vino perfecto que el chico tuviera ese apetito sexual, por lo que se valió de la confesión espontanea del viajero y se preparó para atacar al policía víctima con todo lo que tenía.

¿Qué? ¿Arriesgarse a perder frente a un hombre y encima, un hombre como Horo Horo?

Porque tampoco era que no le interesara la recompensa, al contrario había sido idea de ella someterlo a concretar y casi ni sabía por qué había considerado aquello como adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que no se sentía atraída hacia él en lo absoluto y que un chico como ese no le resultaba nada pero nada atractivo.

Al menos eso era lo que la rubia quería creer desesperadamente, no planeaba sucumbir ante los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer dentro suyo y de ninguna manera se iba a permitir terminar locamente enamorada de ese vandidito, así tuviera que buscar motivos para aprender a odiarlo o al menos lograr que el chico le cayera un poquito mal.

Sin embargo le pareció tentadora la propuesta de jugar un poco más, ella había empezado a provocarlo de la noche a la mañana casi inconsientemente y le había dado un besito de lo más inocentón la noche pasada, cosa que a los dos les había alborotado bastante las hormonas y a ella la había hecho sentir como en la flor de su juventud.

Juventud de la que no estaba nada orgullosa, sí... pero de igual manera eso no cambiaba lo que había sentido, en el preciso instante en que robó su boca expentante y tuvo el placer de probar sus labios como de sorpresa, dejandola con un cosquilleo en el estomágo que la hacía sentir tonta y con un escalofrío desde la punta de los pies cada vez que estaban cerca.

Igualmente una parte de ella deseaba llegar a **"segunda base"** con ese hombre, quizá fue la misma que la impulsó a acomodarse bien y así salir a matar a cuanto policía de porquería se cruzase, con tal de poder reclamar su premio esa misma noche y poder conocer una cara del ladronzuelo de la que nunca llegaría a enamorarse.

Tardó entre unos quinces o veinte minutos para encontrar la estación, era un lugar chiquito casi del tamaño de una oficina y con el espacio adicional mínimo para ubicar una celda, con un misero patrullero estacionado prácticamente en la puerta y con un olor a pueblo como podrido que amenazó con espantarla.

Hasta que recuperó la conciencia que la pestilencia le había bloqueado, mandandose derechita por la puerta ligeramente entornada y encontrandose con el sonido que emitía el sillón al moverse, cuando se encontró con ese tipo uniformado correctamente como si amara su trabajo y con una coleta alta que a ella la obligó a ponerse en dulce antes de en cosquitadora.

**-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?-le escuchó preguntar, al moreno**

**-Ah, perdón que me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar-habló ella, con cortesía-Es que la puerta estaba abierta y...-**

**-Está bien, no hay problema-dijo él, girandose en su asiento-No se preocupe que. aquí estamos acostumbrados así-**

**-Me deja más tranquila, eso-ella se tocó el pecho, en señal de alivio-A este paso, iba a terminar muriendome de vergüenza-**

**-Por favor, no diga eso-respondió él, como haciendose el cortés-Usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?-**

**-Estamos de pasada, con...-se mordió la lengua, ella-Con mi hermano, sí-agregó, como hablandose a simisma-Con mi hermano, estamos de pasada, eso-**

**-¿Y la ha dejado venir sola hasta aquí, con ese atuendo?-señaló el moreno, la ropa sugerente de la mujer-No es que este lugar sea muy peligroso, pero...-le chusmeó, confiansudo-Siempre hay algun que otro delincuente suelto dando vueltas-**

**-Por supuesto-coincidió ella, sonriendole-¿Como usted, quizá?-**

**-Mucho peores que yo, en realidad-refutó él, en cómico-Pero que no la asuste lo que dije-se enrredó, entre líneas-No me haga caso, en serio-le hizo señas, con las manos-Con tantas horas que llevo de servicio, ya ni sé lo que digo-se golpéo, levemente, la frente-Disculpe, usted-**

**-Entiendo perfectamente-dijo ella, actuando con pudor-Debe estar muy cansado, ¿verdad?-dejó ver, seducción, en medio de eso-Prácticamente agotado, me atrevo a decir-**

**-¡Y no tiene idea, usted!-se recargó, en su silla, él-Nunca pasa nada por esta comisaría-estiró, los brazos-Hasta que apareció usted, claro-y así, le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia**

**-Hmm...-le siguió el juego, ella-Que galante-se sonrojó, forzosamente-Me averguenza, oficial-**

**-Perdoneme, que estoy de servicio-recuperó la compostura, el hombre-Aún no sé qué es lo que necesita-se acomodó, para escucharla-Digame, entonces-**

**-En realidad, es algo bastante personal-habló apenada y de repente, desvió la mirada hacia la placa en su uniforme-Oficial Asakura-**

**-Por favor, llamame Hao-aclaró él, ante el descubrimiento-Y no tenga vergüenza, le pido-agregó, cuando la rubia bajó la cabeza-Puede confiar en mí, en serio-**

**-Hmm...-sonrió, entre dientes-¿Está muy ocupado?-le preguntó, cambiando la voz-Oficial-y así, lentamente, caminó hacia él**

**-Depende lo que usted necesite-contestó él, siguiendo el vaivén de la mujer-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?-**

**-Quería hacerle una pregunta, muy personal-ella bordeó, los extremos del escritorio-Y me gustaría que me respondiera la verdad, ¿sí?-le dedicó una mirada, como de lujuria-Ya que estamos en tanta confianza-y así, empujó suavemente, el sillón del oficial**

**-Por supuesto-respondió él, hipnotizado-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-**

**-En ese caso, entonces...-sonrió ella, subiendose al escritorio-¿Qué sabe usted del robo al banco del pueblo vecino?-cruzó las piernas, delante del moreno baboso-Funbari, si mal no recuerdo-**

**-Sólo que el ladrón escapó con el dinero-contestó él, fijo en la tentación-Y que tenía una mujer, como cómplice-**

**-Ah...-ella se estiró, para alcanzar el sillón, con los pies-¿Entonces, ustedes también los están persiguiendo?-**

**-Nosotros no...-refutó él, ansioso por su piel-Siquiera hemos visto las caras de los sujetos-le confesó, inocente-Y mucho menos, sabemos sus nombres-**

**-Hmm...-ella abrió un poco las piernas, para que el moreno alcanzara a ver-Tampoco es posible que empiezen a buscarlos en el futuro, ¿verdad?-**

**-No, no es nuestro problema-el moreno rojo, clavó los ojos en las partes de la rubia-Además, los ladrones no acostumbran venir aquí-**

**-Heh...-ella atrajó lentamente, el asiento hacia si-Entonces, parece que sí tiene razón-se arrimó, a la boca del policia-En este lugar, nunca pasa nada-**

**-Exactamente eso-terminó él, víctima de su propia debilidad**

Bastó con que ella se cayera apróposito sobre las piernas de Hao, para que pudiera salir del lugar sin que él la encontrara como una sospechosa o algo.

¿El hecho de que ese hombre fuera más básico, que el mismo macho en celo? Directamente ya ni le afectaba en ningún sentido, porque lo único que invadía su mente era la novedosa satisfacción y las ganas de llegar al hotel lo más rápido posible, para poder reclamar las felicitaciones que su ladrón tendría que darle y lo sabroso que iba a ser comerselo sin cansancio hasta que ella pudiera sasear ese hambre repentino por el azulito.

_**-Gané, la apuesta-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: IDIOTAS+**

Estar solo en la habitación del hotel, dejaba mucho que desear.

Estaba aburrido ya de jugar con la gorra entre sus dedos, más aburrido estaba de mirar el techo y muchisimo más aburrido estaba de estar tirado en la cama, esperando que la mujer se dignara a volver y le contara que había averiguado.

Aunque cuando pensó en que ella volvería, lo recorrió cierto escalofrío desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca y empezó a sudar sin poder controlar su nerviosismo, haciendose así las preguntas más insólitas respecto al tema y lo caro que le iba a salir el trabajito que la había mandado a hacer.

¿Pero qué? No se iba a poner él, a seducir al policía de la estación.

Aún si hubiera alguna posibilidad de encontrarse con un hombre homosexual, eso no descartaba el hecho de que él era el ladrón y que era su cara la que seguro estaba pegada por toda la oficina, por lo que al chico sólo le restó esperar que su chica se encargara de todo y por fin le trajera las buenas noticias que él quería escuchar.

Sin embargo parecía eterno cada minuto sin ella, no se había dado cuenta que podría llegar a extrañarla de esa manera tan infantil y que estaría rogando por volver a presenciar su humor ácido, así como plantarle alguna que otra muestra de afecto y pasar el día entero con su compañera jugando a nada inocente.

Le costaba admitirlo, sí... pero se sentía solito si ella no estaba ahí, la habitación parecía dos veces más grande sin la chica dando vueltas y la cama parecía de cuatro plazas si su cuerpo no estaba junto al de él, por lo que el chico sintió como lo invadió una sensación de tristeza y una vez más sucumbió a pensar en la rubia mujer.

Lo tenía como loco la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera fugado, de que lo hubiera abandonado sin siquiera dignarse a despedirse y que lo hubiera dejado con ese vacío incrustrado en el pecho, quizá porque ya había aprendido a quererla más de la cuenta y porque no podía negar que ella ya no era la simple chica con la que huyó del pueblo.

Ella era su hermosa pero testaruda compañera de viaje, ella era su calcudora pero vulnerable cómplice del asalto y ella era su inocente pero atrevida mujer de sus fantasías, ella era la chica que tiernamente le había pedido ayuda y ella era la única a la que quería proteger con su propia vida.

A esta altura esos ya le parecían motivos suficientes para alarmarcé, habían pasado como mínimo tres horas desde que ella había salido a juntar información y él no podía evitar pensar cualquier cosa mientras el tiempo corría a contrareloj,, como la posibilidad de que alguien se la hubiera llevado por ahí o que el asunto con el policía hubiera llegado a mayores en contra de la voluntad de la rubia.

Horo Horo pareció enfurecer de sólo cruzarsele la idea por la cabeza, lo desesperaba que algo como eso podría haberle pasado sólo por su culpa y porque él la había mandando a hacer el trabajo sucio, sabiendo que en primer lugar él tendría que haberla cuidado como correspondía y no despacharla del lugar para entregarla a los brazos de un comisario degenerado.

Por eso dio vueltas por toda la cama portandose como un caprichoso, se estampó la almohada contra la cara repetiendose mil veces lo imbécil que era y maldiciendose consecutivamente por haberla dejado marchar así, así sin que tuviera la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía y de decirle que ella no sólo lo enloquecía por medio de algo tan básico como el sexo.

Iba más allá de que si se acostaba con ella o no, ya poco le preocupaba las necesidades que sentía para con esa mujer y simplemente su deseo carnal se había fugado entre su preocupación, entre quizá el cariño indomable que había aprendido a tenerle únicamente a ella y entre los latidos incontrolables de su corazón que traían a su chica de vuelta a sus vivos recuerdos.

**COMO LA TRAJERON DE VUELTA, ESA VEZ.**

Al azulito le habrían faltado alrededor de diez minutos más para echarse a llorar, sí... pero ella pareció ser la deslumbrada en esa ocasión, la dejó como tonta encontrarlo ahí portandose como cualquier celoso y hasta le provocó ternura ese costado del ladrón que conocía, el ladrón al que pensaba cobrarle la dichosa apuesta a cualquier precio y aún si eso le costaba el poco orgullo que difundía al lado del hombre.

Pero igualmente la sonrisita conmovida se dibujó en sus labios finos, quizá porque él seguía golpeandose con la almohada como un infante o porque seguía hablandose solo entre los miles de **"idiota"** que se dedicaba, ganandose ese costado sensible que la rubia intentaba ocultar y aún más si se trataba de un hombre como Horo Horo.

Porque Anna estaba segura de que no quería enamorarse de él ni por casualidad, sabía que su interés por él no pasaba por los sentimientos florecentes de amor y mucho menos por lo conmovedora que pudiera resultar semejante actuación, sólo que quizá la victoria recién obtenida la había ablandado un poco y ahora se dejaba llevar por un chico que se hacía pasar por un nene menor de edad.

Sin embargo la risa escapó de su boca en un acto fallido, se escabulló de su interior una carcajada de lo más escandalosa ante la presencia del hombre y así fue él quien se giró para encontrarla en la puerta de la habitación, casi sin poder contener las lágrimas producto de lo divertida que ella encontraba la situación y lo cómico que le parecía que él estuviera aguardando por ella como un fiel cachorro.

**SIN SABER QUE, ÉL YA LE HABÍA JURADO FIDELIDAD, ÚNICAMENTE A ELLA.**

**-¿Me estabas esperando?-preguntó ella, secandose las lágrimitas-Que lindo-**

**-Estaba por quedarme dormido, ya-respondió él, soltando la almohada-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-**

**-No quería que sospechara-dijo ella, metiendose dentro-Así que, me tomé mi tiempo-cerró la puerta, empujandola con el pie-Pero valió la pena-**

**-¿En serio?-encarnó las cejas, él-A ver, cuentame-**

**-Bueno...-ella soltó, la cartera-Lo que me dijo Hao, fue que...-**

**-Espera-interrumpió él, incorporandose de un brinco-¿Hao?-la miró, como sospechando-¿Quién es ese?-**

**-Ah, me saltee esa parte-recordó ella, con poca memoria-Es el policía, con el que hablé-le explicó, quitandose los zapatos-El Oficial Asakura, en realidad-pensó, detenidamente-Pero él dijo que por favor lo llamara Hao-**

**-Que sujeto más descarado-comentó, él, con rabia-Es un aprovechado, ese tipo-se golpeó, los puños-No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?-la miró, entre alterado-¡Demonios, tendría que haber ido contigo!-y así, golpeó el colchón**

**-¿Estás preocupado?-preguntó ella, entre cómica-¿O estás celoso?-**

**-¿Celoso de quién?-esquivó él, sin verla a la cara-¿De ese viejo verde?-agregó, como para simismo-No digas pavadas, ¿quieres?-**

**-Es un hombre joven, Horo Horo-especificó, ella-Te estás portando como un tonto-cerró, las cortinas-¿Por qué no admites que estás celoso y ya?-**

**-Encima que me preocupo por ti, Anna-se levantó, él, como de un tirón-Mira con lo que me sales, ¿eh?-se sacudió, los pantalones-No estoy celoso, ya te dije-**

**-¿Entonces cuál es el problema con que lo llame Hao?-insistió ella, como si fuera apropósito**

**-Sigue siendo un policía, aunque te haya cortejado-aclaró él, con cierto disgusto-Eso digo, que no se te pase ese detalle-**

**-Bueno, ni que fuera a volver a verlo-comentó ella, sin darle importancia-¿O acaso tengo que volver a la comisaría?-**

**-Eso depende de tu amiguito Hao-se burló, él-¿Qué pudiste averiguar?-**

**-Sí, saben que robaste el banco-contestó ella, serena-Y que yo soy tu cómplice-**

**-¿¡Qué?-él se tiró, prácticamente, de los pelos-¿¡Y me lo dices así de tranquila?-**

**-Pero nunca dije que nos estuvieran buscando-le contó ella, para tranquilizarlo-Él me dijo que, no sabían ni nuestros nombres ni habían visto nuestras caras-contó, con paciencia-Así que...-**

**-Fácilmente, pudo haberte mentido-se descontroló, él-Ya que, prácticamente, te invitó a salir-siguió, con el ataque-¿No te dio su número, por si acaso?-la miró, entre burlón-En caso de que se te presentara una urgencia, digo-**

**-Que estúpido eres-suspiró, ella-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-lo encaró, sin contemplación-No pareces tú-**

**-¿No parezco yo, dices?-se sacó la gorra, como violento-¡Pero si estoy perfecto!-se estiró, un poco la remera-Eres tú, la que está rara-**

**-¿Yo?-encarnó las cejas, la desconcertada mujer-¿Qué hice ahora?-**

**-Hao esto, Hao aquello...-le hizo burla él, sin fijarse en nada-Porque Hao me dijo esto, porque Hao me dijo aquello...-imitó los movimientos, de las manos de la rubia-Comportate, ¿quieres?-se cruzó, de brazos-¿Qué tiene de especial ese tipo?-y así, hizo un puchero**

**-¿Más cerebro que tú?-delató ella, para provocarlo-Sí, por supuesto que tiene-**

**-¡Ay, por favor!-achicó los ojos, como entre tontuelo-¡Se nota que tiene cerebro que, bastó con que le mostraras el escote, para que escupiera toda la data!-le habló, bastante vulgar-¡Es un calentón y tú no te das cuenta!-**

**-¿¡Qué me importa eso ahora?-chilló ella, también-Ya hice lo que me pediste y no pienso discutir más del tema-y así, encaró directa el baño**

**-¡Vamos, anda!-la agredió, él como un imbécil-¡Escapate, entonces!-le gritó, antes de que cerrara la puerta-¡Pero a Hao no lo vas a encontrar ahí!-**

A la rubia le parecía increíble lo ingenioso que era el hombre a la hora de humillarla, era malisimo para cualquier otra cosa que requiriera menos inteligencia que esto y sin embargo parecía que su fuerte era lastimarla con comentarios de ese estilo, sólo porque era tan cobarde que no se animaba a reconocer lo que sentía por ella y porque era tan cagón que se rehusaba a admitir que estaba celoso del dichoso Oficial Asakura.

De igual manera ya no le veía el caso a soportar los berrinches de semejante inmaduro, demasiado había tenido por hoy con el trabajito que le había encargado en la estación de policía y con hacerse la inocentona pero provocadora mujer frente al moreno baboso, como para ahora estar de humor para bancarse que su compañero le saliera con berrinches y que le hiciera planteos como si tuviera algún derecho para atreverse a reclamarle algo en realidad.

Por eso se metió en el baño sin hacer caso al que ahora creía **"imbécil"**, estaba cansadisima de todo lo que implicaba una vida como fugitiva y de alguna manera su cuerpo le pedía despegarse de toda la mugre que tenía encima, cosa que se había multiplicado con la mirada lasciva por parte del Asakura y hasta se había triplicado con el recuerdo de esos ojos café puestos en sus piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Por un momento le dio muchisimo asco lo que había hecho, abrirse de par en par frente a alguien de La Ley sólo para sacarle información y seducirlo perservamente hasta que él solito escupiera todo sin necesidad de esforzarse, fue algo que en algun lugar le remordió la conciencia y que la dejó deliberando si en verdad el ladrón se merecía semejante sacrificio.

Y que se lo mereciera o no era por el momento un problema menor, ella necesitaba al menos borrar minimamente los recuerdos vivos de aquella farsa y sentirse más cómoda con la mujer en la que se había convertido a causa del azulito, antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más el mirarse en el espejo y de esa manera huyera en un intento desesperado de recuperar su bondad.

Entonces abrió las canillas palpando el agua mezclandose, las gotas en su piel le transmitian mucha más tranquilidad de la que necesitaba y la hacían vagar despreocupadamente por todo lo que yo creía fantasía, ignorando que su presente realidad estaba más clara que el agua y que el corazón del hombre al fin había dejado de dudar.

Él se le apareció de sorpresa sin darle tiempo a asimilar, venía cargando el remordimiento en su fornida espalda y en los ojos chiquitos que amenazaron con soltar una lágrima, antes de que la envolviera con sus potentes brazos sin controlar la fuerza y ocultara la cara en uno de los chiquitos hombres de su linda mujer.

Pero ella inexplicablemente se sintió complacida por el regreso de su compañero, por eso reposó las heladas manos sobre las grandotas pero calientes del chico y se recargó sobre él como mezclandose entre su cabello, llenandose del aroma que se aventuraba a volverla loca y del amor que emanaba de él tan abiertamente con tal de hacerle perder la cabeza.

**-Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?-sonrió ella, sinceramente**

**-Pero un idiota lindo, ¿verdad?-respondió él, sin mostrar la cara**

**-Sí...-asistió ella, de lo más feliz-El más lindo de todos los idiotas...-**


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: POSTRE+**

El reloj dio las ocho en punto, cuando ella se giró a verlo.

Le parecía imposible ya rehusarse a la situación, prácticamente estaban en el lugar indicado para empezar y de alguna manera ella no podía controlar sus pensamientos, involucrando al hombre a cargo de una situación que no era tan desdichada y a la mujer al frente de un acontecimiento que seguramente le traería mucho más que dicha.

Por eso miró a los ojos a su compañero aún entre sus brazos, él siempre lograba transmitirle esa sensación inmensa de seguridad y hasta le brindaba más protección de la que necesitaba, por lo que ella se encogió de hombros quizá por vergüenza y apretó los puños esperando poder moverse en algún momento.

A él solamente le provocó ternura ese acto por parte de su chica, sinceramente lo conmovió ser testigo del miedo latente en ella y que por fin ella le permitiera ver que estaba asustada, a pesar de que siempre actuaba así de orgullosa y así de mandona.

Así se aventuró a tomarla sin pedirle permiso alguno, se aproximó a su boca con la misma lentitud que no solía caracterizarlo y de esa manera besó sus labios aún mucho más inocente que un niño, a lo que ella pareció responder mínimamente recibiendo su labio inferior y soltandose débilmente de la caricia quizá inexperta del chico.

Fue la primera vez en que el azulito se sintió avergonzado de mirarla, quizá porque ella le veía más temerosa de lo que pudiera llegar a soportar o quizá porque él mismo no se explicaba lo intimidado que lo tenía la situación, porque él también se sintió demasiado chiquito para esto al igual que ella y a él también le invadió un poco de temor si de casualidad apuraba las cosas.

Después de todo Horo Horo no quería arruinar lo que hasta el momento tenían, no quería que ella huyera despavorida en caso de que saliera mal y que lo abandonara como si no fuese más que un mendigo con dinero, sólo porque a ella la necesitaba de una manera que no podía entender realmente y porque la quería muchisimo más de lo que quizá pudieran explicar las palabras.

Igualmente la rubia le habló como en el intento desesperado de una suplica, le susurró casi en contra de su orgullo que lo hicieran otra vez y así permitió que el hombre interpretara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que provocó que él tragara saliva para calmar su nerviosismo y se aproximara a su chica con tal de dejar de temblar como un cachorro.

De esa manera robó de la boca femenina el primer beso de la noche, se prendió a sus labios dejandose llevar por el espacio que ella le cedió y así se animó a abrazarla contra su cuerpo fornido, intercambiando con su compañera aquel par de caricias inocentes y que después de un tiempo les quitó el aliento para conducirlos a la locura.

Sinceramente la mujer no pudo creer lo que ese hombre había conseguido con aquello, la había dejado sin aliento con un besito quizá de secundaria y encima había logrado dejarla impaciente por el próximo ataque, cosa que llegó a alterar su paciencia hasta el punto de estallar y esta vez fue ella la que quiso controlar el asunto al fin.

Anna se calzó de sus caderas apenas él la agarró de las nalgas, acomodandola firmemente contra su cuerpo fuerte y de esa manera darle permiso a la mujer para abandonar el romanticismo, cuando ella se prendió a la boca varonil cediendole la totalidad de su espacio y dejó que la influenciara la pasión que ambos habían empezado a transmitirse.

El ladrón se llevó la puerta por delante en el intento de salir del baño, lo que provocó una risita medio tonta por parte de su chica y que entonces lo besara muchisimo más contenta de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado, paseandola entonces por toda la habitación del hotel y abriendole paso a que la felicidad dentro de ella se implantara en el hombre de la misma manera.

Era la cosa más tonta que Horo Horo había hecho en toda su vida, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía al lado de ella y lo hermoso que era para él tenerla en sus brazos así de amorosa, riendo a la par en que se enrredaban entre las cortinas del lugar y dandole los besos más adictivos que jamás hubiera probado en lo que iba de su vida sentimental.

De tal manera que llegaron a la cama en ese mismo estado de alegría, la rubia soltó una risa casi borracha apenas se dio contra el colchón y volvió a recibir en su boca al hombre que se estampó contra su cuerpo, acomodandose cómodamente entre las piernas ligeramente abiertas de ella y ocupandose en un intento desesperado de la playera recién comprada.

Justo entonces ella tomó el control de la situación, se desprendió de esos labios a los que ya era adicta y le obligó al chico a tenderse sobre las sábanas limpias, acomodandose ligeramente entre la cintura tentadora de él y sentandose levemente sobre lo que quizá más tarde se transformaría en su erección.

Era mucho más fuerte que ella lo que le provocaba ese ladronzuelo, la hacía sentirse atrevida aunque ella siempre jugaba de inocente y la hacía sentirse lista para cualquier cosa que viniera, por lo que se mordió los labios sugestivamente al tocar el pecho de él y de esa forma lo despojó lentamente de la remera que en realidad sólo le estorbaba.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él era muchisimo más atractivo, de lo que Anna jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Parecía que esos brazos apropiadamente fuertes no eran lo único bueno que tenía, al contrario su abdomen perfectamente marcado hacía referencia a muchisimos años de trabajo y su piel se sentía tremendamente tersa entre los dedos incensatos de la mujer, tanto que simplemente no pudo resistir más la tentación y así acarició el torso del viajero sin perderse ningún detalle por más mínimo que fuera.

Podía jurar que tembló apenas le puso las manos encima al chico, era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre deseandolo como lo deseaba a él y era la primera vez que tenía las ganas de terminar satisfecha al lado suyo, por lo que deslizó las manitos hacia abajo ignorando su ombligo y así desabrochó el pantalón del chico después de remover el cinturón.

Entonces el azulito se incorporó secuestrando los labios de su amante, la atrajó hacia él arrastrandola desmedidamente en ese beso y de esa manera le proporcionó a ella un poco más de exitación, cuando guió a aquel par de tijeras cuesta abajo en el territorio femenino y le dedicó a su chica una penetrante caricia en su intimidad sobre la tela de los pantaloncitos.

Aquello le gustó más de lo que hubiera querido a la rubia mujer, podía sentir los dedos varoniles moviendose entre las cavidades vaginales ligeramente abiertas y repitiendo sucesivamente el mismo recorrido con tal de sacarle mucho más que saliva, por lo que ella se separó de aquel beso antes de que llegara a faltarle el aire y así se exivió frente al hombre que ahora disfrutaba del placer de oírla gemir.

Era la sensación más placentera que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida, lo bien que la hacía sentir la fuerza con que él frotaba su zona íntima y lo agradable que era para ella estar conciente de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo frente a esa situación, cuando su cuerpecito de dama empezó a temblar al ritmo de los dulces gemidos y no fue sólo la exitación del bandido lo que vibró como debajo de ella.

Parecía imposible que Anna pudiera aguantarse frente a la osadía de él, la respiración caliente escapandose de su interior no la dejaba ver más allá de los estímulos y de esa manera empezó a contraerse dulcemente con tal de capturar la mano del hombre, que igual siguió masajeandola en el diminuto espacio que tenía de libertad y logró contagiar a la chica el instinto animal que ya había despertado en el azulito.

Le tomó quizá una milesima de segundo controlar su propio cuerpo, se desvistió frente a los ojos del varón sin esmerarse en quedar como una dama y fue la playera sin mangas la primera en desflorar la desnudez de la precoz rubia, regalandole a él la hermosa vista de sus senos apretados en el sostén y los cortos pelitos rubios quizá un poco pegados a la cara de la joven ligeramente sudada.

Quizá se quedó tan embobado con los atributos de la viajera que, ni reparó cuándo fue que removió la mano de aquel lugar estratégico y así escuchó el leve ruidito que emitieron los botones entre los dedos de la chica, cuando ella se despojó de esos metidos pantaloncitos cortos y volvió a encontrarse de frente con el disimulado grado de excitación por parte del azulito.

Era sensualidad lo que ella transmitía en aquella actuación, antes le había dicho que era ella la que quería tener el control en ese caso y ahora estaba cumpliendo con aquella premonición al pie de la letra, tanto que él únicamente la ayudó a removerle del todo los pantalones y a quitarle los interiores en lo que pareció el zarpaso de un animal.

Entonces ella solita se depositó suavemente sobre su fuerte, acomodandose sobre las rodillas con las que había rodeado sus caderas y sosteniendose en las palmas de las manos con las que se había amarrado a sus piernas, para poder acostumbrarse gustosamente a la potente excitación de su compañero y al ritmo adictivo que ella misma lentamente empezó a marcar.

Anna lo guió por cada rincón del goce como para volarle la cabeza, con golpecitos primero suaves adecuandose tiernamente a los primeros minutos de la entrada y después con golpes mucho más violentos impactandose contra sus caderas como en mezcla de un extasis desbordante, lo que hizo que él también se incorporara con tal de conseguir cercanía con su bella amante y de esa manera la abrazó entre sus fuertes brazos refugiando la boca en uno de sus endurecidos pezones.

Sin embargo aquella demostración de afecto no la hizo sentirse para nada chiquita, al contrario era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el principio del desarrollo sexual y la velocidad con la que ella audazmente planeaba hacer explotar a la vez el éxtasis, con tal de que ese chico no se atreviera a soltarla nunca más en su vida y que ni se le cruzara por la cabeza abandonarla con un primer amor anidando en su interior.

De todos modos inconsientemente le dio más importancia a la situación en proceso, quizá porque el placer de tenerlo dentro se expandía por cada centímetro de su cuerpecito o porque la satisfacción que le provocaba él podía más que su corazón primerizo en el amor, por eso se entregó completamente a los deseos que la invadían al igual que al chico y fue la velada tan sexualmente emocional la que hizo de ella una mujer enamorada.

Así el ladrón ni se molestó en pedirle permiso a la chica, la volteó contra el supuesto cómodo colchón en un arrebato de locura y esta vez fue él quien se dedicó a complacerla como era debido, rodeando la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus musculosos brazos y viendola a la cara por primera vez en lo que iba de esa noche con más de una apuesta.

Sus ojitos negros antes temerosos brillaban resplandecientes frente a él, tenía la boquita esa tentadora un poco más abierta de lo normal y podía distinguir cómo el calor dentro suyo se había instalado en sus adorables mejillas, en tanto lo llamaba insistentemente en medio de esa respiración entrecortada y en medio de las vibraciones que la rubia empezó a emitir debajo de él.

Sin querer apartar la vista fue testigo de algo de ese estilo, presenció cómo el cuerpito de la rubia se arqueó inhumanamente sobre la espalda y cómo su compañera echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un dulce ronroneo al azar, a la par en que aprisionó las caderas del hombre atrayendolo obsesivamente hacia su entrada e hizo de ese encuentro algo muchisimo más placentero que el sexo en si.

Por eso se tomó la libertad de tenderse sobre ella lentamente, palpando el sudor que se esparcía por cada centímetro de la piel femenina y alentando a que sus pectorales tan envidiables establecieran contacto con los endurecidos pezones, para después depositarse prácticamente dentro de la boca de la hermosa mujer e intercambiar con ella el goce interminable que ahora huía principalmente a través de sus respiraciones calientes.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando él pudo imponer más fuerza, la atacó quizá un poquito más brutal cuando estuvo cerca de ella y se dio paso como alguna especie de animal para traspasar las barreras de la exitación rugiendo dentro de la rubia, a lo que su compañera respondió atrapandolo en un beso con muchisimo gusto a saliva y así lo retuvo asfixiantemente todo el tiempo que pudo con tal de que aquello no terminara jamás.

Las embestidas por parte del hombre parecían deslizarse dentro suyo, podía sentirlo adentrandose en su interior tan cómoda como gososamente y también lo satisfecha que se sentía al poder recibir sin problemas aquello en su totalidad, lo que la incentivó a clavar las uñas en la formada espalda de su chico y hasta arañar fogosamente con la intención de que soltara algo más que sangre.

A raíz de eso Horo Horo le proporcionó choques un poco más duros, tomandose su tiempo en cada asalto para hacer vibrar a la mujer y así volver a invadirla con otra dosis de cortos golpes secos, en lo que apretó los dientes para hacer caso al gemido tipo suplica de la rubia y salpicó las entrañas de la viajera con la sustancia caliente acumulada en el fondo de su erección nada precoz.

Y sin embargo ella no suspiró como de alivio o de agotamiento, al contrario se aprovechó del momento de debilidad que el chico tuvo y así lo obligó a volcarse en la cama ubicandose sobre él, a lo que plantó las femeninas manos sobre su exhausto pecho y dibujó frente a él la sonrisa más pícara que la hubiera definido como una mujer de clase aún ardiendo de deseo.

**-¿Y?-intentó recobrar el aliento, él-¿Qué apostamos la próxima vez?-**

**-Lo que me prometiste, obvio...-sonrió ella, victoriosa-La cena, con todo incluido-se aproximó, a él-Y por supuesto, el postre...-y así, sucumbió entre los labios de su hombre**


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: TRAMPA+**

Había sido la mejor noche, que hubiera pasado en toda su vida.

Él la había tratado con muchísimo más cariño de lo que hubiera esperado, la había cuidado como si en cada movimiento fuera a desarmarse y sólo había hecho caso a los deseos que ella pareció mostrarle, por lo que la chica tomó consciencia de su real caballerosidad y confió ciegamente en los sentimientos ya desarrollados en el hombre.

Pasaron la mañana entera con ella descansando en su pecho, él durmió placidamente todo el tiempo después de que saciaron el hambre y su compañera encontró muchisimo más atractivo presentarle atención al chico, la manera en que sus agotados pulmones tomaban aire repetidamente y la forma en que su pequeño corazón bombeaba sangre con una tranquilidad que hasta ella sintió.

Por esa misma razón la rubia se había desvelado quizá desde el amanecer, había escuchado por primera vez uno de los latidos de su compañero y simplemente no pudo volver a pegar un ojo desde entonces, quizá porque logró distraerla del sueño que parecía dominarla y del cansancio que seguramente predominaba en cada uno de sus huesos.

Así permitió que aquello le transmitiera mucho más que tranquilidad, como si no fuera sólo seguridad lo que él le provocaba y de esa manera dejó que su corazón sucumbiera hasta las mismisimas profundidades, de un sentimiento que infantilmente había nacido y que ahora imprudentemente estaba invadiendola por completo.

Por eso depositó encantada el oído sobre el torso desnudo del hombre, refugiandose en lo feliz que él siempre lograba hacerla sentir y lo contenta que ella estaba de haberlo encontrado al fin, sin que nada ni nadie estuviera ahí para impedirle lo que ya se moría de ganas de hacer.

A ella también le parecía increíble, sí... pero todavía los recuerdos de anoche estaban frescos en su cabezita, llevandola por los lugares más insólitos de la imaginación en medio del sueño y haciendola revivir aquel encuentro fogoso con el mismo calor, que la había invadido de la misma manera que había invadido a su chico y que ahora amenazaba con tentarla a volver a buscar su tacto.

Primero comenzó con los fuertes brazos que él tenía tendidos, rozando suavemente con los dedos cada uno de esos musculos y contagiandose de la calidez que desprendía la piel del azulito, para así repetir el recorrido aquel como unas diez veces consecutivas y sucumbir ante el deseo precoz que rugía a los pies de la rubia.

Fue entonces que se acomodó sobre su cuerpo ahora adormecido, se colocó entre las sábanas pegajosas que cubrían su anterior exitación y le miró por un ratito consiliar el sueño como todo un niño inocente, lo que a ella mínimamente le provocó un gramo misero de ternura y después pareció sufrir un ataque estúpido de pedofilia.

¿Qué? No podía negar que él, con ese semblante durmiente, se parecía a un lindo bebé.

Sin embargo eso no le impidió mirarlo más lasciva que nunca, se sentía totalmente atraída hacia él sin importar lo rídiculo que se viera y sencillamente no podía negar que estaba siendo tentada a abusarlo de cualquier manera, porque era imposible que ella se resistiera a ponerle las manos encima y que dejara de desearlo como lo estaba deseando justo en ese preciso momento.

De esa manera se dedicó a ponerse mimosa antes de que él despertara, atacó su cuello al ritmo de unos besitos de lo más suaves y fue marcando delicadamente aquella porción de piel ligeramente estirada, antes de ponerse a mostrarle afecto con un poco más de profunidad y dejar que sus labios envolvieran gustosamente los rincones del cuello varonil.

Así recorrió a su chico quizá arañando la desnudez con más pasión de la que hubiera imaginado, pasó por sus formados pectorales con esa boquita sugestivamente húmeda y rondó como para provocarlo entre las tetillas masculinas sin tocar directamente, como si aquello quizá aumentara la adrenalina que a ella le provocaba la situación y la satisfacción que ella sentía por poder volverlo a tener como lo había tenido la noche pasada.

Exactamente igual siguió bajando por la visible desnudez del ladrón, bajó por su abdomen como succionandole la piel en cada besito sugerente y se acomodó perfectamente para poder alcanzar la corona del Rey, que ahora yacía bajo las sábanas pegadas a las caderas fornidas y bajo el mando del hombre que recién despertaba de un largo viaje de ensueño.

**-Ah, buen día-levantó la vista, ella-Dormilón-y así, le sonrió pícara**

**-Buenos días, juguetona-respondió él, notando la proximidad de la mujer, a su fuerte-¿Me vas a despertar siempre así?-**

**-Depende-se acercó ella, a la boca de su chico-Si es que no dejas de ser tan lindo, claro-y así, le plantó un ligero besito**

**-Entonces, que suerte tengo-la envolvió en sus brazos, él-Espero no envejecer por mucho tiempo-y así, aprisionó los labios de su compañera**

**-Por favor-dijo ella, jugando entre el metón masculino-Hasta de viejo, serás lindo-**

**-¿Y tú me vas a seguir queriendo?-preguntó él, sin chistar-¿Lo harás?-**

**-Mientras que no seas un viejo cascarabias...-le punteó la nariz, divertida-Supongo que no habrá problema, ¿verdad?-y entonces, se desprendió de los brazos de su chico**

**-Y mientras que tú estés conmigo...-refutó él, con una mano en el corazón-Yo estaré bien, linda-**

**-Cursi-revoleó los ojos, ella-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-**

**-Pues, no sé-se incorporó, en desinteresado-¿Qué tal tú?-y así, la agarró de la cintura, para atraerla a su cuerpo**

**-Eso no va a poder ser, lamentablemente-contestó ella, acomodada entre sus piernas-No puedes comerte el postre en el desayuno, ¿sabes?-y casi, pretendió comerselo, de un bocado**

**-No me vas a dejar repetir, ¿eh?-le siguió el juego, él-Mezquina-y entonces, se arrimó a la boca de su compañera**

**-Vamos, anda-lo apartó, con un ligero empujoncito-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-**

**-Lo que sea que haya, Anna-la soltó, casi por instinto-Que ya me has dejado con las ganas-y entonces, volvió a tenderse en la cama**

**-Pues, no puedo traerte hielo-le jugó, en cómica-¿Qué prefieres?-lo miró, sonriente-¿Dulce o salado?-**

**-Dulce, por supuesto-contestó él, girandose a verla-Como tú-y así, le sonrió**

Por última vez, besó la boca de su compañero, antes de dejar la habitación.

Quizá fue de lo más imprudente el comentario que él le hizo, pero... ella se sentía complacida por haber sido halagada así, haber presenciado los sentimientos floreciendo dentro del corazón tan amable del chico y haber sido el objeto de su deseo en una mezcla de amor tremendamente infantil, lo que a la chica le provocó muchisima más felicidad de la que hubiera imaginado y que la hizo andar por el pasillo con una sonrisa bobalicona estampada en la cara.

Pero igual no le preocupaba para nada la actitud que tenía frente a aquello, no le importaba en lo absoluto que alguien pudiera llegar a verla deambular tan contenta y que marchara llena de felicidad en busca de comida para su lindo hombre, porque quería reservarse a simisma como el postre que degustaría por la noche y como la única que podía saciar su hambre en lo que pasara un par de horas.

Por eso llegó al enorme pero lujoso comedor en una milésima de segundo, de tal manera que rápidamente se inclinó a servirse millones de dulces empalagosos y escabullirse disimuladamente hacia la recepción con tal de pedir alguna bebida, sólo para poder celebrar junto a él el hecho de que se hubieran encontrado y que se hubieran conocido como se habían conocido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo lo primero que distinguió fue el uniforme aquel oscuro, las botas pesadamente puestas contra el gigantesco mueble y la coleta alta que cubría muchisimo más que sólo su fornida espalda, a la par en que apoyaba los codos molestamente sobre el artefacto y se ganaba una mirada medio asesina por parte del recepcionista del hotel.

**-Así que este era el trabajo que conseguiste, ¿eh?-habló el mayor, ojeando el lugar-Es de no creer, realmente-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-atacó, el más chico-¿Viniste a molestarme, como siempre?-**

**-A diferencia tuya, hermanito...-le fanfarroneó, el uniformado-Yo sí tengo cosas de las que ocuparme-se acomodó, la chaqueta-Como mi trabajo, por ejemplo-**

**-Éste es mi trabajo, por más que te pese-contestó, el moreno más joven-Aunque deshonre al apellido Asakura, como tú dices-**

**-Lo digo porque lo haces-refutó, el oficial-Rebajandote a estar en un lugar como este-**

**-Dime que quieres, ¿de acuerdo?-sentenció, el de mirada tranquila-Porque, si es sólo para fastidiarme, mejor lárgate-**

**-Tengo órdenes de ocuparme de un caso, personalmente-le relató, el encargado de la Justicia-Y es bastante grave, Yoh-**

**-¿Y?-encarnó las cejas, el chiquito-¿Qué quiere, un policía como tú, en este hotel?-**

**-Estoy buscando a esta mujer-enseñó una fotografía, el hombre de pelo largo-¿La has visto?-**

**-¿Por qué?-reaccionó, el recepcionista-¿Qué hizo?-**

**-Es cómplice de un ladrón-respondió, el hombre de coleta-Que se robó el banco más grande de Funbari, el pueblo vecino-**

**-¿Y tú personalmente la estás buscando?-rió espontaneo, el más joven-No te creo nada de lo que dices-**

**-¿Qué es lo que no crees, imbécil?-frunció el ceño, el pelilargo-Estoy de servicio, ¿qué no ves?-**

**-Seguro que es una mujer que se escapó de ti-chistó, el de pelo corto-Y ahora la estás persiguiendo por la ciudad, para recuperarla como sea-armó, una pequeña historia-Tú haces ese tipo de cosas, Hao-**

**-¿Y crees que usaría mi autoridad, para encontrar a una mujer?-señaló orgulloso, su placa de policía-¿Parezco idiota o algo yo?-**

**-Bueno, es la impresión que das-aclaró, el moreno tranquilo-Cualquier mujer podría tomarte el pelo, fácilmente-le habló, desde el mostrador-Siempre fuiste débil frente a cualquiera que se te cruzase, ¿o no?-**

**-Exactamente por eso la estoy buscando-razonó, el oficial-Porque se me presentó en la comisaría, para sacarme información-casi, le susurró al otro-Y yo escupí todo, como un tarado-dejó fluir, un poco de rabia -Aunque le mentí, igual-**

**-¿Qué es, entonces?-comentó, el más chico-¿Venganza?-**

**-Obligación, hermanito-contestó, el pelilargo-¿Qué quieres, que tenga problemas con Ren?-**

**-Ese comisario no es problema mío-concluyó, el nuevo recepcionista-Y tampoco, la supuesta mujer, de la que me hablaste-**

**-No seas estúpido y avisame, ¿de acuerdo?-se hizo el sordo, el mayor-Si es que la ves por aquí o la reconoces de alguna forma, ¿entendiste?-**

**-Sí, sí-le asistió, el chiquito cómico, como un soldado-Entendido, Jefe-**

¿Hermanos? ¿Eran hermanos? ¿Había sido un complot, entonces?

Poco le importó los problemas que el mayor tuviera con el tal Ren, al contrario más le preocupaba la situación en la que ella se encontraba ahora y cómo el tipo ese degenerado la había engañado como una chiquita, sólo porque ella se confió estando frente a la primera impresión precipitada y simplemente lo calificó como el típico idiota básico al que podría sacarle información por sexo.

Pero desgraciadamente la engañada había sido ella, ella había mordido el anzuelo aún mucho más fácil que un pez de porquería y ahora estaba como atrapada entre lo que el oficial sabía acerca de su paradero, por lo que se dirigió sin emitir ni un ruido a la habitación que rentaban y confesarle a él el terrible error que había cometido en un ataque de victoria cantada.

Subió las escaleras sin intención de ocultar la desesperación que ya recorría su interior, se salteó unos cuantos escalones con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible y de no dejarlo solo por mucho más tiempo de lo que ya lo había hecho, porque tenía muchiisimo miedo de que la policía tuviera alguna que otra información secreta y que pudieran llegar a llevarselo a la cárcel por culpa de uno de sus estúpidos descuidos.

Entonces abrió la puerta de la recamara como llevandosela por delante, se metió dentro en un intento desesperado de trabar cada una de las aberturas y así se recargó contra la áspera madera sin poder recobrar el aliento, por lo que mínimamente abrió la boca a la par que tragó saliva y declaró ante él algo de lo que avergonzaba aún más de lo que se había avergonzado en esa comisaría.

**-Caí...-susurró ella, casi sin querer**

**-¿Eh?-reaccionó, él-¿Te caíste?-repitió, como entre confundido-¿De dónde?-**

**-¡Caí, dije!-gritó, minimamente, ella-¡Caí en la trampa!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**+STAGE 08: INEVITABLE+**

Al principio, quizá la notó un poquito asustada, mucho más de lo normal.

Se había quedado petrificada contra la puerta sin musitar palabra, con la cabeza gacha en medio de los cabellos reboloteados y las manos ásperas que escurría contra la madera, a la par en que era su corazón el que salirsele del pecho y era su sangre la que parecía querer escaparse en medio de las venas.

Pero simplemente estaba atontada por aquello que había escuchado, haberse enterado así que ella había sido la víctima y que había sido ella la engañada por un hombre hábil, fue algo que quizá hirió profundamente su orgullo y terminó por quitarle el último gramo de fuerza que tenía para ponerse a la defensiva.

Quizá era cosa del momento este extenuante, pero... la situación ya parecía prácticamente indominable para ella, ponerse a conciderar las posibilidades que la involucraran dentro de la celda y en medio de un montón de convictas quizá con tendencia violenta, por lo que fue su conciencia la que la obligó a desahogarse y buscar un objeto justificado en el cual depositar semejante carga de estrés.

Y claramente entonces encontró su respuesta en un santiamén, todo había sido culpa de él desde el primer momento en que se apareció en su casa y todo había sido culpa de él cuando la invitó a marcharse con él, por lo que el hombre era absolutamente culpable de la situación en que la que estaba ahora y en la misma que ella quizá no tan a la fuerza también estaba involucrada.

Sin embargo no podía negar que ese imbécil tenía sus encantos, la había conquistado con esa mezcla de niño junto con hombre que portabas y le había vendido esa sonrisa tremendamente estúpida para hacerla caer como una idiota, para después poder manipularla de la manera correcta y así exponerla frente a la Justicia con tal de poner en riesgo su propio pellejo.

Le parecía increíble lo ingenua que había sido todo ese tiempo, dejandose llevar por un par de sentimientos deliberamente falsos y por un par de besos que ahora parecían realmente insignificantes, sólo porque el azulito sabía de manera exacta cómo conquistar a una mujer como ella y exactamente así fue que se ganó el corazón indefenso de la mujer en medio del período de fuga.

Pero ella no podía darse el gusto de pensar en ese amor falso, no podía volver a caer en las garras de ese hombre disimuladamente manipulador y no podía volver a estar a disposición suya como alguna especie de esclava, por lo que únicamente se dedicó a concentrar toda la rabia en su garganta e intentó espantar al ladronzuelo así como pretendía espantarse a simisma.

**-Ey-se acercó, él, con paciencia-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¡Estamos en problemas, eso pasa!-gritó ella, sin poder aguantar-¡Porque fui una estúpida!-apretó, los puños-¡Fui una estúpida al hacerte caso!-y así, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación**

**-¿Puedes calmarte?-atacó él, siguiendola con la mirada-Me estás poniendo nervioso-**

**-¿Nervioso tú?-dijo ella, entre burlona-¡Yo debería estar nerviosa!-levantó, la voz-¡La policía me tiene fichada, ¿entiendes?-casi, perdió la compostura-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?-**

**-¿Qué no te dijo tu amiguito lo contrario?-se burló, él-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-No seas idiota, ¿quieres?-lo miró, como asesinandolo-Esto es grave, en serio-recurrió, a repetirle el punto-Deja de portarte como un pendejo-**

**-Pero estabas muy segura de que te había salido perfecto-insistió él, en jugarle de burlón-Te creíste demasiado, parece-**

**-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?-se aproximó ella, para empujarlo-¿¡Que me lamente?-gritó, sin aguantar la ira-¿¡Por haber sido tan ingenua o por haberme metido contigo?-**

**-Eh, tranquila-replicó él, sosteniendola de los hombros-No es como si se acabara el mundo, ¿verdad?-le habló, tranquilo-Encontraremos una solución, ¿sí?-y así, le regaló una sonrisita**

**-¿Una solución cómo?-se liberó ella, del débil agarre-¿Cómo vas a arreglar algo como esto?-achicó, los ojos-¿Vas a devolver el dinero, acaso?-le dio, una idea-¿O piensas volver el tiempo atrás, para no robar el banco?-**

**-¿Qué no te estás olvidando de algo, acaso?-refutó él, entre ofendido-Si es que todavía te acuerdas, claro-**

**-¿Huh?-encaró las cejas, ella-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Si yo no me hubiera robado el banco, nunca nos hubieramos conocido-comentó él, con semblante serio-¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso?-**

**-Sí, claro que lo pensé-contestó ella, en seca-Y quizás ahora...-bajó, la cabeza-Hubiera sido mejor, si no te hubiera conocido...-**

Ellos dos no se caracterizaban por tener una relación de ese estilo tan hiriente, pero... las últimas palabras de la rubia habían conseguido lastimarlo, fue como una puñalada a su corazón escucharla decir semejante cosa y fue su corazón inexperto el que sufrió por la crueldad de esa mujer, que ahora se parecía a una bruja muchísimo más que antes y que de alguna manera todavía seguía teniendo ese aire a niñita muerta de miedo.

Horo Horo entendía perfectamente la contradicción por la que ella estaba pasando, entendía a la perfección el miedo que le daba llegar a separse de él y también el miedo que le daba la idea de quedarse a su lado, quizá porque todavía el orgullo seguía reprimiendo sus sentimientos y era la cobardía la que ahora parecía tomar control de la hermosa mujer.

Pero que entendiera la situación en la que la dama se encontraba y demás... no significaba que a él no le diera rabia semejante cosa, quizá porque él la conocía como la chica que no encogía ante nada y que claramente no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, por lo que inconsientemente aquello lo puso furioso como nunca antes y fue su inconsiente el que lo forzó a enfrentar a la mujer de la manera quizá más incorrecta.

**-¿Es así, entonces?-habló él, luego de un rato-¿Eso es todo?-**

**-¿Y qué esperabas?-contestó ella, juntando sus cosas-Te dije que no iría a la cárcel-**

**-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan negativa?-refutó él, entre malhumorado-Ya estás dando por sentado, que me van a atrapan-**

**-Es que te van a atrapar, que es diferente-respondió ella, acomodando el bolso-Saben en dónde te estás escondiendo, con quién estás y hasta quizá cómo andas vestido-le remarcó, cada uno de los detalles-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que te puedas escapar?-**

**-Tendremos tiempo suficiente, si salimos ahora mismo-replicó él, como implorandole-Lo juro-**

**-Sólo dejame salir primero, ¿quieres?-contestó ella, haciendose la tonta-No quiero que me sigan relacionando contigo-juntó, uno que otro trapo viejo-Al menos, no por el momento-**

**-¿Crees que, si te separas de mí, él se olvidará de tu cara?-preguntó él, con más dolor que fastidio-¿En serio eres tan ingenua, como para creer eso?-**

**-Pero tengo que arriesgarme-refutó ella, bastante seca-No tengo opción-**

**-Ven conmigo, entonces-se apuró él, a tomarla de las manos-Yo te sacaré de aquí, una vez más-le prometió, en esa declaración-Como ya lo he hecho antes-**

**-¿Huir contigo?-se apartó ella, ignorando al hombre-¿Vivir como una prófuga?-volvió, a su maleta-¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que quiero para mí?-**

**-Creí que yo era lo que querías-comentó él, como entre ofendido-¿Qué ya no es así, acaso?-**

**-Quizá nunca lo fue...-dijo ella, como la última palabra**

Fue la primera vez que, quizá él sufrió a la par de ella.

Seguramente había sido una estupidez aquello o quizá un acto inconsiente por parte de su compañera... pero estaba seguro que ambos les había dolido por igual aquel par suelto de palabras, cómo toda su relación tan hermosamente amorosa se había venido a pique y cómo eran sus corazones los que ahora parecían reclamarles un acercamiento, antes de que ellos dos llegaran a su fin de la manera más dolorosa y antes de que fuera ella la primera en abandonar la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pero Horo Horo no podía mover siquiera un mínimo músculo, simplemente había quedado como petrificado entre los chillidos de la ropa arrugada y entre el cierre maldito del bolso pequeño ese insistente, ignorando también a la mujer rubia que se detuvo por una milésima de segundo y dejó salir la lágrima más desdichada que nunca antes había corrido por su mejilla.

De igual manera se resistió notoriamente a caer en medio de esa debilidad, no podía darse el gusto de sucumbir ante el amor no tan falso que la ataba desesperadamente a él y tampoco podía dejar que su orgullo la llevara a pisotearlo como si fuera quizá la peor basura del mundo, por lo que únicamente se limitó a retirarse de la recamara quizá medio vacía y detenerse fuera sólo un segundo antes de separarse de él definitivamente.

Sólo entonces lo escuchó derrumbarse en un intento fallido de llanto, cómo las rodillas prácticamente lo quebraron contra el piso frío y cómo fue su espalda la que de alguna manera lo encorvó como a un gusano, dandole lugar a que los cabellos de cielo se enrredaran entre los temblorosos dedos y que fuera su abandonado corazón el que comenzara a alterarse en semejante soledad.

Por supuesto que a ella le pareció cruel dejarlo así, pero... la mujer también estaba asustada de entregarse completamente a ese joven, quizá porque toda su vida se había cuidado sola como había podido o porque ningún hombre siquiera le había demostrado algún signo de confianza, lo que la llevó a desconfiar inexplicablemente del ladrón que la había cuidado y que de alguna manera había dicho amarla más que a nada en el mundo.

De esa manera se alejó de la puerta arrastrada por esa desconfianza maldita, luego de dedicarle únicamente a él unos pocos minutos de lágrimas y de desprenderse de la vida de fugitiva que venía llevando como desde hacía un mes, para así bajar las escaleras que ahora lo mantenían quizá a kilometros de distancia de su chica y a ella peligrosamente cerca de un encuentro que de alguna manera parecía inevitable.

**-Así que, realmente existes, ¿eh?-comentó el más chico, al verla bajar**

**-¿Perdón?-volteó ella, medio malhumorada**

**-Mi hermano me habló de ti-respondió el moreno, aclarando-Dijo que te estaba buscando-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-reaccionó ella, ante el parecido-¿Eso dijo?-**

**-Sí, eso dijo-sonrió el chiquito, algo idiota-Y parecía bastante interesado, en realidad-**

**-¿En mí?-preguntó ella, sin disimular-¿O en encontrarme?-**

**-No lo sé-habló, él-Quizá ambas-reconsideró, la posibilidad-Las mujeres siempre tienen efecto en él, después de todo-**

**-Ya sabías que era yo, ¿verdad?-cuestionó ella, al moreno sonriente**

**-Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía-confesó él, tranquilo-También sé que el que está arriba, es el ladrón del banco de Funbari-**

**-¿Entonces, por qué no dijiste nada?-refutó ella, entre desconfiada-¿Por qué no nos delataste a él y a mí?-**

**-Nadie me dijo que debía llamar a la policía, ¿verdad?-le susurró, el de pelo corto-En caso de que el ladrón y su cómplice se aparecieran por el hotel-**

**-Eso te hizo ver tonto, ¿sabías?-sonrió ella, antes de desviar la vista, hacia el nombre pegado en su camisa-Yoh-**

**-Lo sé-dijo él, entre patético-Pero, al menos, sonreíste-justificó, entre contento-¿O no?-**

**-¿Eh?-se sonrojó, ella**

**-Eres muy hermosa, para estar así de triste-le comentó, el moreno chico-Y mucho más, para ir a prisión-le armó, uno que otro piropo-No podía permitirle a Hao una cosa como esa-**

**-Gracias, entonces...-contestó ella, lo más seca posible-Te debo una, Asakura-**

**-Cuando quieras-sonrió él, como entre complacido**

**-A propósito...-habló ella, viendo la puerta-Necesito que me llames un taxi y que cargues mis maletas-le señaló, hacia atrás-¿Puede ser?-**

**-Por supuesto que sí-se apresuró el recepcionista, a cumplir con el pedido-¿Vas a salir?-**

**-Sí, algo así...-terminó ella, con media sonrisa**

No era aire lo que necesitaba, pero... de igual manera salió antes a la calle, a la calle medianamente transitada por un ligero par de personas y una docena de coches caramente importados, lo que provocó que ella se fijara en el auto chiquito que desentonaba en categoría y se enfocara en la patrulla estúpida de un chino que a la rubia le pareció tremendamente galante.

**-¿Kyoyama, Anna?-le comentó él, una vez junto a ella-Soy el Comisario Tao-**


	9. Chapter 9

_Saludos, lectores de fanfiction! Aquí (sí, después de hacer esperar ¬¬ ) el capítulo 9 de LADRÓN DE CORAZONES._

_Hmmm… ¿qué puedo decir? Pues espero que lo disfruten y que me digan qué les pareció, eh? (no olviden dejar review porfaaa ^^)_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**LoveHao, hamt, HaNnA, snoopy, lakatoo y Namii Heartphilia**_

**+STAGE 09: ORGULLO+**

Sintió que se le había venido la noche, cuando ese tipo se apareció frente a ella.

Definitivamente no era un sueño ni en lo más mínimo, ese que tenía enfrente era un policía de verdad y era un policía que decía ser el comisario del pueblo, el pueblo en el que ella andaba de fugitiva de la justicia y todo porque había permitido que su estúpido corazón la convenciera.

Parecía una estupidez, sí… pero todo había sucedido a raíz de eso, ella se había sentido débil ante la primer sonrisa de su chico y más débil se sintió después cuando empezó a conocerlo, tanto que siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo fue que terminó en su cama y peor aún perdidamente enamorada de él como lo estaba ahora mismo.

Por esa misma razón era que estaba frente a esa patrulla, era por eso que se había encontrado directamente con un policía quizá demasiado joven y era por eso que en realidad siquiera se molestó en contestar, permitiendo así que aquel nuevo hombre la llevara un poco más lejos de esa calle y así la invitara a ella a hablar tranquilos en un lugar ajeno a lo que era la bruta comisaria del pueblo.

La elección del apuesto hombre fue un local ligeramente chico en una esquina de la avenida principal, donde le cedió paso a la mujer ubicándola estratégicamente en una mesa del rincón y donde le pidió que lo esperara un poquito antes de comenzar, antes de alejarse de la rubia que había quedado extremadamente turbada y que se había dejado convencer por esa sonrisa espontánea del maldito comisario.

De igual manera lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la barra, se fijó detenidamente en la naturalidad con la que el cantinero lo recibió amablemente y cómo Tao respondió a ese gesto con la mejor faceta que tenía a la hora de devolver el cumplido, lo que provocó en Anna un mínimo gramo de curiosidad acerca de ese hombre misteriosamente vergonzoso y el mismo que le robó un sonrojo que en principio a cualquiera le hubiera parecido inocente.

No supo en qué momento pero sí miró atentamente a su acompañante, se fijó exclusivamente en el movimiento de su boca al hablar en ese tono seductor y hasta hizo incapie en la sonrisa escasamente espontánea que cada tanto él dibujaba, dándole a su rostro de rudo un toque amplio de hombre tierno y quizá arrimar muchísimo más a la rubia a caer presa de sus encantos.

Fue justo en ese momento en que sintió al chino ponerle los ojos encima, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando recibió la mirada penetrante del hombre de La Ley y hasta le costó respirar en el momento exacto en que él abandonó la barra, dirigiéndose pacientemente hacia la mesita que la mujer había ocupado en primer lugar y haciendo que el corazón de la rubia latiera desenfrenado como queriendo salirse de su pecho intranquilo.

Así al Tao le tomó unos pocos minutos el regresar cómodamente con su compañera, la misma que lo persiguió con la mirada hasta el preciso momento en que tomó asiento y que de alguna manera le esparció cada una de sus emociones a través de la distancia de la mesa que los separaba, lo que provocó en la dedicatoria de una sonrisa atrevida y que la mujer volviera a ponerse a la defensiva antes de ceder ante el estúpido sonrojo.

**-Comisario-habló ella, apenas llegó su té-Realmente, encuentro esto muy poco profesional de su parte-**

**-Sólo quiero que hablemos tranquilos, ¿está bien?-él revolvió, su café-La comisaría no es lugar para ti, después de todo-y otra vez, volvió a sonreír**

**-Pero quiere interrogarme, ¿no es así?-atacó ella, sin dejarse manipular-¿No le parece inadecuado invitarme un café, en vez de llevarme a la comisaría?-**

**-Sólo necesito hacerte un par de preguntas, ¿sí?-el chino la miró, atento-Y prefiero que nada ni nadie te ponga nerviosa-le puso azúcar, a su amarga bebida-Porque espero que, esta vez, me digas la verdad-agregó otro sobrecito, de ese endulzante-Que no soy tan básico como Hao, te aviso-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-preguntó ella, seca**

**-Quiero saber en dónde está el ladrón de Funbari-reveló él, tranquilo-Has estado viviendo con él en su escondite, ¿verdad?-agregó, sosteniendo el mentón, con sus palmas-Necesito que me lleves hasta él-**

**-No tengo idea de dónde está-contestó ella, disimulada-Hace rato que no lo veo-intentó sonar, lo más confiable posible-Pero estoy segura de que no le resultara complicado encontrarlo-volvió a beber, su té caliente-Él desentona con este pueblo, después de todo-**

**-Te recomendaría que no juegues conmigo-él la miró, como entre asesino-Sé que acabas de verlo y que recién se separaron-dijo, en victorioso-¿Puedo saber por qué?-**

**-Porque no quiero ir a la cárcel, por eso-se limitó a decir, sin sentirse nada orgullosa-Sólo que él no lo entiende-**

**-Así que, es eso, ¿eh?-levantó las cejas, él-Bueno, hagamos un trato, entonces-terminó, su cafecito-¿Te parece?-**

**-¿Hmm?-atendió, ella-¿Qué trato?-**

**-Entrégamelo y quedas libre-confesó, el Tao-La policía no te perseguirá, no te reconocerá ni nada-especificó, los detalles-Sólo serás una mujer común y corriente-**

**-No le creo-frunció el ceño, ella-¿Qué, se va a borrar la memoria, acaso?-lo atacó, sin fijarse en modales-Usted y su compañero, digo-**

**-Siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte, no habrá problema-remarcó, el comisario-De lo contrario, sabes lo que te espera, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Huh?-encarnó las cejas, la mujer-¿Me está amenazando?-**

**-Te estoy advirtiendo, nada más-contestó, tranquilo-Ya jugaste con nosotros una vez y te salió mal-le recordó, la escena de seducción-No creo que seas tan tonta, como para repetir ese error, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Por qué ya está dando por sentado que lo voy a hacer?-replicó, ella-En ningún momento dije que iba a entregarlo-**

**-Y no tienes que hacerlo, ahora-contestó, el Tao-Pero lamentablemente, no puede pasar de esta noche-le aclaró, entre simpático-No queremos que se escape, ¿entiendes?-**

**-¿No cree que es estúpido lo que me está proponiendo?-habló ella, entre rabia-Dandome tiempo para pensarlo y eso…-le aclaró, devolviéndole la mirada-¿Cree que me quedaría dando vueltas por aquí, si fuera a negarme?-**

**-Entonces, no te vas a negar-sentenció, él-Porque, de lo contrario, pienso perseguirte-frunció, el ceño-Adonde sea, ¿entiendes?-le sonrió, en malvado-Con tal de meterte a la cárcel, claro-**

**-¿Todo esto si no lo entrego?-chistó, ella-Sinceramente, me parece una estupidez-extendió, los brazos-¿Qué puedo saber yo que no sepan ustedes?-**

**-Carnada-musitó, él-Eso eres-le repitió, en victorioso-Carnada-**

**-¿Eh?-tembló, ella**

**-Lo manipulaste todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?-le dijo, acercándose a ella-A su corazón tanto como a sus sentimientos-nombró, en el dolor de la mujer-Entonces, él no dudará en acercarse si se trata de ti-presumió, de su sabiduría-Morderá el anzuelo, gracias a ti-**

**-¿Ese es el plan?-preguntó, ella-¿El estúpido plan?-casi, se aguantó la risa-No es tan necio, como para caer en eso-**

**-Pero caerá, te lo aseguro-sonrió, él-Después de todo, era inevitable, desde un principio-**

**-¿Hmm?-ladeó la cabeza, ella**

**-Eres realmente una mujer hermosa, Kyoyama Anna-dijo, tomándola del mentón-Ésa debe haber sido una de las razones, por las cuales se escapó contigo-atinó, a tocar sus labios-Y tú hiciste buen uso de esa belleza, con la que has sido premiada-agregó, casi dentro de la boca de la chica-Ahora, sólo tienes que cooperar conmigo y todo terminará-se mantuvo en medio, de la respiración de la mujer-Con él tras las rejas, claro-**

**-Hasta la medianoche, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella, sin alejarse-Hasta entonces, tengo tiempo, ¿cierto?-**

**-Sí, no lo olvides-sonrió él, volviendo a su lugar-Y por supuesto, ni pienses en engañarme, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Entiendo, Comisario-culminó ella, en semblante serio-Con su permiso, entonces-y así, se retiró del lugar**

No había sido un **"sí"** directo, pero… prácticamente le había dado a entender que lo haría, que ella iba a tenderle la trampa al ladrón con tal de quedar en libertad y que en realidad no le importaba romper su corazón más de lo que ya lo había hecho, cosa que a ella en primer lugar le desató el llanto incontrolable y volvieron a su alma las ganas de estar cerca del hombre que la había enamorado.

Todavía podía distinguir desde la esquina la ventana de la habitación que habían rentado, las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas en lo que parecía un acto de terror y siquiera podía distinguir la sombra del hombre dando vueltas por el chiquito lugar, lo que a ella inevitablemente llegó a desesperarla de la manera más sofocante posible y fue el temor de perderlo para siempre lo que la impulsó a correr hasta el hotel.

Quizá era más fuerte que ella o quizá no podía evitarlo… pero necesitaba verlo así fuese por una milésima de segundo, necesitaba saber que él seguía siendo el mismo que anteriormente había jurado protegerla y que seguía siendo el mismo que momentos atrás había dicho amarla más de lo que podía amar a alguien, necesitaba más que nada encontrarse con el hombre de sonrisa ampliamente divertida y con el caballero que la había rescatado como una princesa aunque no hubiese sido de un castillo embrujado.

¿Ahora? Sí, ahora ya lo admitía.

**LO AMABA, CON TODO SU CORAZÓN.**

Por eso tenía que llegar antes de que alguien pudiese seguirla hasta el escondite, tenía que llegar para asegurarse que ese hombre antes abandonado todavía seguía ahí y que aún estaba esperando que ella regresara en medio de un ataque de arrepentimiento, tenía que confirmar que él seguía siendo igual de amoroso antes que rencoroso y que quizá él la dejara volver a su lado así le costase más que la dignidad.

De esa manera se mandó en el ataque de una ráfaga por la puerta principal, ignorando por completo los llamados consecutivos del recepcionista alterado y dándose paso entre los escalones de madera que a la larga a ella le parecieron interminables, ante la posibilidad de que él literalmente ya la hubiera abandonado así nada más y que de esa manera no volviera a verlo nunca más en lo que fuera que le quedara de vida.

Por eso las lágrimas fluyeron casi impulsadas por más que desesperación, forzando a sus propios pasos a saltearse los peldaños de la maldita escalera de una manera peligrosa y acortando la distancia que la separaba de aquel piso quizá hasta quedarse sin aire, sin importarle en lo más mínimo otra cosa que no fuera él y el perdón que esperaba que su chico amablemente le concediera.

Rápidamente alcanzó su objetivo sin fijarse en ningún otro detalle más, aparte de la necesidad incontrolable que la ataba condenantemente a su apuesto hombre y aparte del dolor prisionero que pareció oprimirle el pecho cuando se sostuvo del picaporte, antes girar la perilla mínimamente al paso en que tragó saliva y así asomó la cabeza sólo para husmear débilmente dentro de la habitación masculina.

Allí se encontró con la espalda aún encorvada del hombre ligeramente maduro, que todavía mantenía la cabeza pegada al piso en un intento de calmar su dolor y que igual mantenía los dedos temblorosos agarrados de su pelo como queriendo desangrarse, lo que provocó que ella ni se fijara en cómo cerró la puerta en medio del ruidoso chirrido y tampoco en el momento preciso en que él se volteó a verla quizá con más de un gramo de dolor.

Y cuando la rubia se encontró cara a cara con esos ojos, que parecían reclamarla aún más allá de lo que significaba el borde del llanto… sus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse ni un segundo más lejos de su hombre sufrido, por eso se abrazó a su cuerpo apenas él pareció dejar de temblar por una milésima de segundo y entonces se recargó sobre el hombro varonil dándole permiso a que el agua con sabor a sal corriera por sus mejillas, para entonces poder apretarse contra el torso estático pero dolorido del chico que todavía sentir como abandonado y envolver entre sus brazos la espalda de él que pareció crujir entre las uñas de la hermosa pero arrepentida mujer.

Exactamente así tuvieron ese momento de conexión que a ella le pareció irreal, Anna pudo palpar el dolor emanando dentro de él así como el suyo propio y hasta sintió la mezcla de agonía como también de paz que parecía florecer ante esa cercanía, por lo que simplemente abrió la boca antes de que el orgullo amenazara con ganarle en batalla y se escapó en su voz algo muchísimo más grande que la pérdida de su gastado orgullo.

**-Juro que estaba segura-tembló, ante él-Pensé que estaba preparada-le repitió, entre los dientes-Pero no puedo hacerlo-lo abrazó, con más fuerza-Te amo más de lo que quisiera-y así, ella lo besó**


End file.
